First
by mxanath
Summary: UA. Una historia de amor para la posteridad, llena de primeras veces, incertidumbre, problemas en el camino y un romance genuino.
1. Capítulo 1

Título: First

Autor: calrissian18

Original: calrissian18, en livejournal

Traducción: Xanath

Beta: Luna Oscura

Rating: NC-17

Resumen: UA. Una historia de amor para la historia, llena de primeras veces, incertidumbre, problemas en el camino y un romance genuino.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright, la trama pertenece a calrissian18, sólo la traducción es mía.

Advertencia: Incesto (implicado no explícito)

* * *

><p><strong>Primero.<strong>

Harry se secó las manos en sus jeans cuando terminó de lavarlas. El cuarto de baño cubierto de azulejos era completamente grotesco, pero no se podía esperar menos de un baño controlado por adolescentes. Como idea de último momento, revisó su rostro en el espejo y suspiró para sí mismo al ver su esquelético aspecto.

De la nada, la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe; soltó un pequeño y embarazoso chillido al brincar por la sorpresa. El chico más popular de la escuela estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, su cabello color claro caía hacia sus ojos grises mientras se sacudía los pantalones y el suéter. Estaba cubierto de una ligera capa de polvo que lo hacía lucir como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca, en verdad leyendo libros: la cosa en más desuso de toda la escuela.

Draco Malfoy todavía no había levantado la mirada y Harry intentó recomponerse, los nervios lo recorrían desenfrenadamente. Él era nuevo ahí y si le agradaba a Draco entonces, tal vez no odiaría esta escuela tanto como a la última. Sonrió ansiosamente y ofreció un ronco: —Hey.

Draco levantó la mirada, le dio una distraída media sonrisa y luego regresó a su pantalón. Respondió desinteresadamente: —Hey.

Harry jugueteó con sus manos y apretó la tela de sus pantalones. Por alguna razón su cerebro dejó de trabajar y se repitió a sí mismo: —Hey.

Draco lo observó y levantó una ceja confundido, diciendo más lentamente: —Hola

Harry sonrió, su estómago se retorcía. ¡Draco le estaba hablando! Y él le estaba respondiendo, bueno… algo así: —Hey —repitió, incapaz de salir con alguna otra cosa. Se alborotó el cabello, buscó en su cabeza y se movió torpemente, pasando sus ojos alrededor, mirando a cualquier lado menos a Draco—He…

Draco negó con la cabeza y un tono de diversión inundó su voz cuando lo miraba con ojos chispeantes: —Si dices "hey" otra vez voy a salir de la habitación gritando.

Harry sonrió tímidamente: —Está bien. —Enterró la punta de su zapato deportivo en un azulejo como si estuviera apagando un cigarrillo y levantó la mirada hacia Draco—. Hola.

Draco se rió entre dientes: —Bastardo impertinente. —Caminó hacia el lavabo que estaba a un lado de Harry y dejó correr el agua mientras lo miraba a través del espejo, hablándole despreocupadamente por sobre su hombro—. Eres el chico nuevo, ¿cierto?

—Ese parece ser el nuevo apodo afectuoso —aventuró Harry con audacia, tratando de aparentar una facilidad que no sentía. Tal vez si fuera encantador y memorable, Draco no pensaría que era un completo retardado.

El chico rubio se encogió de hombros cuando se giraba, buscando las toallas de papel y encontrando… ninguna, deslizó las manos por su cabello antes de secarlas en su chaqueta: —Todo el mundo es el chico nuevo en algún momento —señaló finalmente.

Harry negó con la cabeza: —Nuh-uh.

Draco sonrió: —Entonces, ¿la gente simplemente nace en clichés sociales? Interesante teoría.

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y dijo con petulancia: —No espero que tú lo comprendas.

Draco levantó ambas cejas: —No estés tan seguro. Me mudo constantemente, por el trabajo de mi padre. Nunca permanezco en un lugar por más de seis meses.

Harry estaba completamente asombrado por esta información y logró mascullar: —Pero tú… tú…

Draco asintió y terminó por él: —¿Gobierno esta escuela? Sí. Y todas las otras. —Se acercó hasta que estuvo parado justo en frente de Harry, recargó la parte baja de su espalda en el lavabo. Sonrió y susurró charlando en voz baja—. Las personas son fáciles de manipular. Cuando aprendas eso, tú también vas a poder regir esta escuela. —Se inclinó hacia atrás un poco y aclaró—. Eres nuevo, nadie te conoce, no al verdadero tú. Puedes convertirte en quien quieras, en cualquier cosa que desees. —Recargó las palmas en el lavabo detrás de él y su voz se volvió un poco cuidadosa, como si estuviera tratando de convencer a Harry de algo que él sabía que no era verdad—. En realidad es bastante liberador.

Harry tragó saliva con incomodidad y preguntó en voz baja e intimidada: —Pero es solitario, ¿no?

Draco se encogió de hombros otra vez y retrocedió un poco más: —En realidad no importa mucho. Si te mudas tanto como yo, de todos modos estás solo. De esta manera duele menos.

Harry se estremeció: —Suena horrible. —Miró la tranquilidad despreocupada de Draco por un momento antes de aclarar su garganta y preguntar en voz alta: —¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo? Esto podría arruinar tu plan, ¿no?

Draco se rió fríamente y le obsequió una mirada desdeñosa: —¿Quién va a escuchar al chico nuevo? Tienes que hacer que las personas te escuchen y pareces más del tipo que desaparece en la multitud, perdido en el caos como nada especial.

Harry bajó los ojos y murmuró: —Y no lo soy.

La mano de Draco tocó su mejilla y la cabeza de Harry se levantó de pronto. Sus ojos bailaron sobre los rasgos de Harry y su pulgar rozó su boca: —Esos ojos, esa sonrisa, esos labios. No te permitas creer lo que te han dicho toda tu vida.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron enormes por el asombro: —¿Cómo lo… ?

Draco lo interrumpió, dejando caer su mano y le dijo como si pensara que no era importante: —La gente siempre me ha dicho que soy "bonito". Ese siempre es el término, pero no pueden verme. No al verdadero yo. Soy feo y lo sé.

—Yo no lo creo —dijo Harry en voz baja.

Draco sonrió como si esa fuera la respuesta que había estado esperando: —No me conoces. Es difícil de creer cuando juzgas por la apariencia física. Hay una razón por la que las sirenas son hermosas, los vampiros son seductores y los hombres lobo son atractivos. Su belleza esconde su fealdad hasta que es demasiado tarde.

—Quiero conocerte —exhaló Harry, sin el consentimiento de su cerebro.

La risa áspera de Draco hizo eco en la acústica del baño: —¿Y por qué querría conocerte? Me has dicho que de plano no eres nada especial. —Se detuvo justo cuando llegó a la salida y se giró sobre sus talones, dándole a Harry una mirada evaluativa—. Pruébame que estoy equivocado. —Lo retó antes de deslizarse por la puerta.

* * *

><p>—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó Harry tímidamente, después de haberse deslizado por la puerta a espaldas de Draco, entrando a un salón de clases vacío.<p>

Draco se dio la vuelta rápidamente, no se había dado cuenta que lo habían seguido, y dijo irritado: —Pareces ser capaz de hacerlo, oh, mira, síp, yo también puedo.

—Trasero pomposo —murmuró Harry amargamente.

Draco caminó hacia él con una sonrisa de satisfacción, cerrando la pequeña distancia que tenían en el pequeño salón de clases, y dijo con voz un poco seductora: —¿Qué decías de mi trasero?

—Nada —murmuró Harry avergonzadamente, bajando la mirada.

—Te sonrojas tan adorablemente. —Draco sopló contra su sien, su brazo se deslizó alrededor de la cintura de Harry.

—D… Draco —tartamudeó Harry, apoyando inconscientemente las palmas en el pecho de Draco, mientras el chico lo jalaba más cerca.

Draco retrocedió y preguntó de manera pedante, como si no estuvieran parados tan cerca como unos amantes: —¿Necesitas algo?

—Sí —exhaló Harry, incapaz de detener la palabra.

—Bien, manos a la obra. —Draco se apartó aun más y le dirigió una sonrisa coqueta.

—Eres malvado —refunfuñó Harry.

—Feo —corrigió Draco despreocupadamente.

—No —dijo Harry con una certeza impactante, mirando fijamente al rubio como si tratara de ver a través de él.

Draco se alejó de él, luciendo inquieto: —¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó de repente, como si estuviera deseoso de cambiar de tema—. Preguntaste si podíamos hablar.

Harry dio un paso más cerca y respondió: —Yo sólo… te lo dije, quiero conocerte.

—Y yo te dije que me probaras que valías el esfuerzo —contestó Draco claramente.

—Por eso estoy aquí. —Harry dejó escapar con valentía, permitiendo que por un momento su temperamento sacara lo mejor de él. Se mordió el labio y dejó salir su frustración, añadiendo más tranquilamente—. Así puedes llegar a conocerme, al verdadero yo, y puedo llegar a conocer al verdadero tu.

Draco lo estudió por un momento, su miraba lo analizaba, antes de persuadir astutamente: —¿Y qué te hace pensar que cualquier cosa que te diga o te haga, va a ser real?

Harry le mostró sus palmas vacías: —Nada.

Draco arqueó una ceja: —Entonces, ¿tú no crees que lo sea?

Harry negó con la cabeza y evadió sin comprometerse: —Todavía no te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para juzgar eso.

Draco se movió más cerca, sus labios casi acariciaban el oído de Harry mientras hablaba: —¿Y qué piensas justo ahora?

Harry tembló pero sus palabras eran seguras: —Creo… creo que esto es un acto. El que tú estés coqueteando conmigo, creo que es como una segunda naturaleza, que tú no dices en serio ni una palabra que sale de tu boca.

Draco se inclinó más cerca y cerró los ojos mientras su voz susurraba: —¿Eso te hace desearme menos?

Harry tragó saliva pero respondió temerariamente: —No.

—Bueno. —Draco sonrió aprobadoramente antes de retroceder completamente y agitar una pálida mano sobre su cabeza, como un rey comandando a sus súbditos: —Así que… habla —ordenó a la ligera.

Harry miró a Draco duramente: —Esta es una calle de dos sentidos, ¿cierto? —confirmó en un tono sin-tonterías—. Te cuento cosas y tú me cuentas cosas.

—Claro —respondió Draco como si nada.

—Cosas honestas —aclaró Harry frunciendo el ceño.

Draco sonrió: —Eso depende de si confías o no en mí.

—No lo hago —respondió Harry rotundamente.

Draco lucía ligeramente impresionado: —Eres más inteligente de lo que pareces —señaló.

Harry frunció el ceño: —¿Eso es un cumplido?

El aire despreocupado de Draco estaba de regreso: —Interprétalo como quieras.

Harry se sacudió los pensamientos y resopló: —Por lo menos mezcla de un poco de verdad con tus mentiras, ¿sí?

Draco sonrió y se sentó con la espalda contra la pared, debajo de la única ventana del pequeño salón de clases: —Ya veremos, no es que tú conozcas la diferencia.

Harry se unió a él en el suelo y se sentaron en silencio durante un largo tiempo, sin moverse o hablar, sin importarles lo suficiente hasta que Harry finalmente suspiró y dijo sin rodeos: —Vivo con mis tíos y mi aterrador primo. Ellos me odian, y no estoy exagerando. Me matan de hambre, me encierran y algunas veces me golpean.

Draco estuvo en silencio por un momento y Harry sabía que él no iba a decir nada, que eso no iba a ir en ambos sentidos, que preferiría morir antes de decirle a Harry algo personal sobre sí mismo. Pero lo hizo: —Mi padre no tiene idea de quién soy.

Harry respiró profundamente, esto estaba volviéndose más fácil: —Mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo tenía un año de edad.

—Mi madre ha pasado un total de tres semanas en la misma habitación que yo desde que nací —declaró Draco con una sinceridad rotunda.

—No tengo amigos —admitió Harry.

Draco respondió instantáneamente con: —Yo tampoco.

—Odio la oscuridad —em_¿Por qué esto no era más vergonzoso?/em_—. Es sofocante y me aterra.

—Odio estar solo. Siento como si la nada me tragara entero y nunca fuera a liberarme —dijo Draco, expresando ese pensamiento en voz alta por primera vez.

—Lo que más deseo en este mundo es que alguien se preocupe por mí. —Su más profundo deseo.

—Yo deseo lo mismo. —Sorprendente que sus deseos fueran reflejados por alguien.

Harry inhaló lentamente y cerró los ojos, preparándose para el juicio que estaba ligado a lo que seguía: —Solía herirme a mí mismo a propósito.

—Solía escapar —confesó Draco, y Harry pensó que tal vez el rubio no lo había escuchado. ¿Cómo es que podía ser tan tranquilo y despreocupado?... A él no le molestaba.

Harry sonrió al darse cuenta: —Detesto el queso, cualquiera de ellos y de todos los sabores.

Draco se echó a reír: —No me gusta el chocolate.

—Me encantan los columpios —admitió Harry, sintiéndose infantil por eso—, la sensación de ingravidez cuando estás en el aire y la aplastante decepción de la realidad hasta que estas volando de nuevo.

Draco parecía nostálgico: —Mi lugar favorito es el parque, justo arriba de la colina.

Harry observó el rostro de Draco quien tenía los ojos cerrados, se empapó de la expresión robada y susurró: —Mi lugar favorito es contigo.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de golpe y hubo un momento de incomodidad en el cual Harry temió haberlo arruinado todo y que Draco se marchara. El rubio se relajó contra la pared, cambio de posición ligeramente y sonrió a medias cuando reveló: —No me gusta el helado.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de asombro: —¿Qué? —exigió, aunque reconocía y apreciaba el salvavidas que Draco le había arrojado.

Draco fingió un escalofrío: —Es demasiado frío. Tampoco puedo comer paletas, mis dientes son muy sensibles.

El silencio reinó de nuevo pero no importaba mucho. Los pensamientos sobre lo que acababan de compartir descendían y ambos se permitieron un momento para vagar a través de sus propios recuerdos y sentimientos: —Algunas veces pienso en terminarlo todo —dijo Harry humildemente, rompiendo su propio tren de pensamiento y el silencio.

—Yo también —respondió Draco.

—No quiero pensar así —anunció Harry firmemente.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Draco en voz baja.

Silencio.

—Tengo un sueño recurrente donde soy un jaguar, ¿qué crees que signifique?

Draco se echó a reír y preguntó con curiosidad: —No lo sé. Tengo un sueño recurrente donde soy decapitado pero de alguna manera sigo vivo. ¿Alguna idea?

Harry estremeciéndose se alejó de él y puso una juguetona cara de disgusto en su cara: —Eres raro —diagnosticó con una sonrisa.

Draco lo empujó con el hombro y contestó: —Como sea, odia-queso.

Harry le devolvió un codazo: —Oh, ¿y esto viene del chico que odia el helado? ¿Qué clase de torpe odia el helado?

Silencio.

—Odio mi vida —declaró brutalmente la apática voz de Draco.

Harry sonrió: —La mía está comenzando a mejorar.

—Me iré pronto —Le dijo Draco, carente de matiz.

La sonrisa de Harry cayó: —Lo sé. —Había repasado esa conversación en el baño una y otra vez hasta el punto de haberla memorizado y recordaba dolorosamente el comentario casual de Draco sobre cómo se mudaba cada seis meses.

—No quiero irme. —Draco parecía sorprendido de las palabras que se derramaban de sus labios.

—No quiero que te vayas —respondió Harry honestamente.

Silencio.

Draco jaló sus rodillas hasta su cuerpo y confesó: —Tengo demasiado miedo de irme. Demasiado miedo del silencio.

Harry asintió resueltamente: —Lo sé.

Draco se volvió para mirarlo, verlo realmente, tal vez por primera vez: —Voy a extrañarte cuando me marche.

—Viceversa —dijo Harry, minimizando el momento con el comentario común, luego decidiendo que esto merecía toda la verdad y atención que pudiera darle, dijo descaradamente: —Pienso en ti todo el tiempo.

Draco tragó saliva y apartó la mirada: —Deberíamos irnos.

—Sí —acordó Harry, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

—No quiero irme —susurró Draco apresuradamente.

—Tampoco yo —respondió Harry aliviado.

Draco descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry: —Vamos a quedarnos sentados. Sólo por un ratito, ¿sí?

Harry envolvió con un brazo los hombros de Draco y respondió anhelantemente: —Sí.

* * *

><p>Draco se escabulló hasta la ventana de Harry y levantó el pestillo roto, se arrastró a través de la ventana del sótano como lo había hecho muchas veces durante el último mes. Subió a la cama de Harry y acarició con una mano su mejilla.<p>

Harry brincó y Draco soltó una risita, obteniendo un entretenimiento sin fin de lo ligero de sueño que era Harry. El moreno alcanzó sus lentes desde la mesita de noche y una vez que reconoció a Draco, le hizo la misma preocupada y tensa pregunta que hacía cada vez que el rubio llegaba de esta manera: —No te vas a mudar, ¿o sí?

Draco pudo escuchar el tono ahogado en la voz del otro chico y negó con la cabeza: —No.

Harry dio un vistazo a la puerta de su habitación y dijo su siguiente frase previsible: —Me matarían si supieran que estás aquí.

Draco le extendió la mano invitadoramente y se alegró por la falta de luz, aunque no pudo detener el temblor en su voz: —Vamos a salir juntos, sólo por esta noche.

Harry lo escuchó: —¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —mintió Draco en voz baja.

Harry lo observó más de cerca, se sentó y se quedo sin aliento: —Tu ojo, ¿qué sucedió? —Un oscuro y marcado moretón estropeaba el hermoso rostro de Draco.

—No es nada —contestó Draco, desestimando su preocupación.

Harry apretó los puños y siseó vehementemente: —Eso no es nada. ¿Quién te lastimó?

Draco negó con la cabeza y dijo esperanzado: —Eso no importa. ¿Vienes conmigo o no?

Harry asintió y respondió como si fuera algo obvio: —Por supuesto que lo haré. —Pasó una camiseta sobre su cabeza y se fue con Draco en sus pantalones de pijama. El rubio tomó su mano y lo guió hacia el parque. El parque de ellos ahora.

Se sentaron juntos en los columpios y Harry se balanceó de ida y vuelta un poco, mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el cielo salpicado de estrellas, susurró: —Esta noche es hermosa —Su mirada se deslizó hasta Draco y vio al rubio abatido, apoyándose en la cadena. Eso le preocupó a Harry más de lo que quería admitir. Torció su asiento para ver de frente a Draco y jaló al rubio hacia él, suplicando: —Draco, por favor habla conmigo. Dime que sucedió.

Draco suspiró: —No es importante.

Harry elevó su voz a través de sus dientes apretados: —¡Eres tú! ¡Nada es más importante!

Draco negó con la cabeza y sus ojos resplandecían con lágrimas no derramadas mientras miraba a Harry: —Yo no… no puedo… todavía. Pronto.

—Está bien —cedió Harry gentilmente. Draco nunca mostraba debilidad delante de él. Debía confiar profundamente en él y ese pensamiento hizo que el corazón de Harry se hinchara.

Se sentaron en silencio, Harry se balanceaba ligeramente e intentaba no mirar el ojo negro de Draco. El golpe que lo hacía desear hacer cosas imperdonables a la persona que lo había causado. Mientras tanto, Draco permanecía perdido en sus pensamientos, como solía hacerlo. Draco rompió la endeble calma con un anuncio apático: —Él va a hacer que nos marchemos pronto.

El corazón de Harry se apretó y su balanceo se detuvo en seco. Su voz era dura y áspera como papel de lija: —¿Qué tan pronto?

—Cómo en una semana más o menos —le dijo Draco, mirando a sus zapatos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —dijo Harry con voz ronca.

Draco se encogió de hombros: —Esto es sólo… como es. Mi padre es un animal de costumbres.

La ira se elevó en su interior y apretó la mandíbula: —¿Fue él quien… ?

Draco lo detuvo con una orden en voz baja: —No. —Harry quería sostenerlo y ese deseo debió haber brillado en su cara porque Draco dijo en un tono de advertencia—. No deberías acercarte.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Harry desafiante.

—Dolerá más —contestó Draco, como si de cualquier manera fuera inevitable.

Las lágrimas se crearon en los ojos de Harry: —¿Esta es tu forma de decirme que simplemente vas a desaparecer de mi vida? ¿Qué otra vez vas a tratarme como un leproso?

Indignado, Draco levantó la mirada hacia él, pero no alcanzó su tono normal cuando dijo: —Nunca hice eso.

—No ponías ninguna atención —recordó Harry.

Draco volteó su columpio para ver a Harry, enterró sus zapatos deportivos en la tierra cuando preguntó incrédulamente: —¿Se supone que debo babear por personas que nunca he conocido?

—Yo lo hice —admitió Harry, girándose también para ver a Draco, sus mejillas se sonrojaban y bajó la mirada. ¿Eso quería decir que ahora Draco babeaba por él?

Draco se movió más cerca y acunó la caliente mejilla de Harry: —Te sonrojas tan adorablemente.

—Recuerdo que ya lo has mencionado —murmuró Harry avergonzado.

Draco sonrió y dijo sinceramente: —Vale la pena repetirlo.

Harry miró fijamente los ojos grises y las palabras fueron expulsadas de él: —Eres hermoso.

—Feo —afirmó Draco simplemente.

—No —Harry negó con la cabeza. Se mordió el labio y dijo en voz baja: —No creas lo que te has dicho a ti mismo toda tu vida.

Algo en lo que Harry dijo provocó que el estómago de Draco se contrajera y su garganta se cerrara cuando gritaba con voz ahogada: —¿Cómo se supone que voy a dejarte ir?

Harry jaló a Draco más cerca, sus rodillas se tocaban: —Sólo porque te mudas no significa que vas a dejarme ir. Yo no te voy a dejar ir. Jamás.

Draco dejó caer su mirada, su voz era baja y avergonzada: —Te olvidarás de mí.

—Nunca —dijo Harry con certeza.

Draco le dio una sonrisa floja: —Sólo soy un chico popular que está hecho un desastre y que odia su popularidad, ¿hay algo más cliché?

Harry dejó que su frente descansara sobre la de Draco mientras exhalaba: —Tú no eres un cliché, Draco. No hay nada en ti que sea ordinario.

* * *

><p>La cabeza de Draco descansaba en el regazo de Harry mientras el chico de cabello oscuro leía en voz alta su tarea de inglés. Draco interrumpió, continuando la conversación que habían estado teniendo la última vez que Draco había irrumpido en su cuarto: —¿Cómo crees que sería?<p>

—Trágico —respondió Harry instantáneamente.

Draco se levantó sobre su codo que descansaba en el muslo de Harry y hundió su mano en sus rubios cabellos: —No, hablo en serio —dijo implorando.

Harry sostuvo su libro en una mano, su pulgar se quedó en la página y usó la otra mano para quitar el cabello de la frente de Draco: —Yo también, no hay nada más trágico que un rubio virginal sacrificado antes de tiempo. Verdaderamente trágico, una pérdida total.

—¿Virginal? —Draco parecía genuinamente sorprendido. Dejó caer su mirada y cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los de Harry estaban llenos de gratitud—. Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry, confundido sobre lo que había hecho bien pero sin embargo feliz.

Draco sonrió: —A ti te parezco inocente. Intacto. Gracias por eso.

—¿No lo eres? —preguntó Harry un poco desesperado.

Draco se sentó y miró a Harry adorablemente: —Eso no importa. Tú me haces sentir como si lo fuera. Limpio, quiero decir.

La mano de Harry encontró la mejilla de Draco y la acarició con la punta de los dedos de adelante hacia atrás sobre la nueva mancha oscura en la piel de Draco: —Nada tan simple podría mancharte para mí. De hecho, nada podría hacerlo. —Se armó de valor y preguntó finalmente, incapaz soportar la injusticia de los rasguños y moretones más recientes—. ¿Vas a contármelo?

—No —dijo Draco simplemente.

—Draco. Todo el mundo está comenzando a notarlo —dijo Harry con urgencia.

Draco asintió y se alejó de la mano de Harry: —Lo sé. Ya casi es el momento de irme.

Harry se sentó derecho: —Yo podría ayudarte.

Draco apartó la mirada: —No, no puedes.

—Déjame intentarlo —suplicó Harry.

—¿Qué harías? —preguntó Draco severamente.

Harry no permitió que el tono de Draco lo detuviera: —Se lo contaría a alguien. A alguien poderoso.

Draco desesperanzado negó con la cabeza: —No importaría, sólo nos iríamos más pronto.

—Dices eso demasiado —gruño Harry—, "no importa", pero lo hace. Esto importa. ¿No puedes ver eso?

Draco lo miró acusadoramente y su voz sonaba tan herida y débil cuando preguntó: —¿Por qué haces esto?

Harry negó con la cabeza: —Yo no. Nosotros. Nosotros hicimos esto.

Draco miró por la ventana hacia el cielo oscureciéndose y dijo presagiando algo malo: —Él lo sabe, me iré pronto.

Harry se tensó: —¿Qué tan pronto?

Draco se dejó caer de nuevo hacia el regazo de Harry y cerrando los ojos susurró: —No en este momento.

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Draco miraron hacia un lado cuando observaba a Harry caminar hacia los columpios. Tan pronto como el otro chico llegó las palabras estallaron fuera de él: —Es hora.<p>

Harry estaba mirando el suelo, evitando su mirada cuando dijo con una débil risa completamente carente de diversión: —Lo sé. Podría verlo en tus ojos a kilómetros de distancia. —Harry se encontró con la mirada acerada del rubio, la suya se llenaba de lágrimas cuando jaló a Draco más cerca, hasta que sus rostros estaban separados por pocos centímetros: —Ya no tienes que tener miedo de estar solo. Yo estaré contigo, a donde quiera que vayas.

Draco acarició con su nariz la mejilla de Harry, su aliento se condensaba sobre la suave piel: —Y tú no tienes que tener miedo de la oscuridad, regresaré a ti por las noches. No te olvides de mí.

—Nunca —exhaló Harry.

Draco retrocedió, sus ojos resplandecían en la oscuridad y su voz flaqueó: —Lo hiciste.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, limpiándose los ojos con los pulgares.

Draco sonrió ligeramente: —Lo probaste. Me demostraste que eres especial. Esos ojos —susurró, y Harry los cerró inclinándose hacia la mano de Draco que estaba sobre su mejilla. Sintió que el rubio posaba tiernos y ligeros besos sobre sus parpados. Harry sonrió complacido y el aliento de Draco fue atrapado—. Esa sonrisa —exhaló—, esos labios —su pulgar acarició los labios ligeramente abiertos de Harry, una y otra vez, antes de cerrar los ojos y después la distancia.

El primer beso de Harry. Estaba seguro que fuegos artificiales estallaban en el cielo, que la música estaba alcanzando su crescendo, que la lluvia estaba cayendo por todos lados pero sin tocarlos a ellos y cada cliché en el que pudo pensar porque esto era perfecto. Perfecto. La boca de Draco se amoldaba perfectamente a la suya, su lengua serpenteaba cálida y pesada contra la suya, sus manos se deslizaban por su cabello y bajaban para acunar sus mejillas. Harry deseaba que este momento jamás terminara. Si tan sólo su cuerpo entendiera que Draco era más necesario que el oxigeno.

El beso se rompió con el pesar de ambos y Harry apartó la mirada, mientras las palabras salían de él: —Eres hermoso.

Draco sonrió suavemente: —Gracias a ti.

* * *

><p>Adoro esta historia! espero que también les guste y nos ayuden a conseguir más permisos con sus comentarios, si bien la calidad del comentario es importante, como bien me dijeron, en el caso de los autores de habla inglesa que no pueden leerlos, lo que les llama la atención es el número de estos, es la manera en que se dan cuenta de lo apreciado y bien recibido que es su fic.<p>

Hasta luego!


	2. Capítulo 2

**El primero.**

Enlace fic original: calrissian18 en livejournal

Por **calrissian18**

Traducción: Xanath

Beta: Luna Oscura

Rating: NC-17

Advertencia: Incesto (implicado no explícito)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright, la trama pertenece a calrissian18, sólo la traducción es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Second (Segundo)<strong>

—Está bien, ¿qué tiene ella de malo? —Hermione, la sábelo-todo algo mandona, pero aun así extremadamente leal y cariñosa mejor amiga de Harry, preguntó exasperada.

El moreno cerró su casillero y se encogió de hombros, mientras evitaba la mirada sábelo-todo de ella: —Nada. Simplemente no estoy interesado, Hermione. —Apartó la mirada con un rubor tiñendo sus mejillas cuando su amiga le lanzaba dagas con la mirada, mientras Ron, su temperamental, pecoso y ferozmente protector mejor amigo, escogía ese momento para meter la cuchara.

—Sí, Harry, ¿qué pasa con ese chico, el tal Mark? ¿Qué tiene de malo? —Ron dio un empujoncito a su hombro. Harry se imaginó que por lo menos él se ganaba unos puntos por mostrar que estaría bien si fuera gay, ya que no les había dicho a ninguno de ellos hacia qué lado tenía inclinación y esa era una incógnita porque tenía proposiciones de ambos sexos.

Estaba secretamente agradecido por la aceptación de Ron y le respondió sin alterar la voz: —Es sólo que no estoy interesado, eso es todo.

Hermione suspiró dramáticamente y acomodó mejor los libros entre sus manos, mientras soplaba el flequillo quitándolo de su cara, un molesto hábito que tenía: —¿Es que no hay alguien en quien _estés_ interesado?

El timbre sonó señalando el comienzo de las clases y Harry salió corriendo afirmando que no quería llegar tarde, dejando a Hermione mirando tras él con desconfianza y a Ron intentando meter todo su puño en su boca por una apuesta hecha con Lee Jordan.

* * *

><p>La espalda de Harry se estaba mojando un poco con la hierba húmeda por el rocío, pero no le molestaba lo suficiente como para moverse. Suspiró al sostener el teléfono en su oído y decir nostálgicamente: —Te extraño.<p>

Draco soltó una risita y respondió en voz baja: —Lo sé. Yo también te extraño.

El moreno rodó sobre su costado y gimoteó: —¿Por qué tienes que estar tan lejos?

—Harry… —comenzó a reprenderlo.

Odiándose a sí mismo por ello, comenzó a llorar y sollozó: —¿Qué?

El rubio preguntó comprensivamente: —¿Qué está mal?

Harry se limpió los ojos con la mano libre y dijo enojado: —Hoy había una chica en la escuela, Mindi con "i" y yo sólo… la odié cuando me invitó a salir y es que ella no tiene derecho. No me gusta, no quiero que ella se…

Draco se escuchaba sorprendido y detuvo el excesivo divagar: —Harry, cálmate. No puedes culparla por darse cuenta de lo atractivo que eres. Quiero decir, podría perderme por días mirando la fotografía que me enviaste. Todo el mundo aquí piensa que eres un modelo.

Harry sorbió las lagrimas de nuevo y preguntó sarcásticamente: —Sí claro, ¿estás mostrándole mi fotografía a todos?

—Está en mi billetera —estableció con toda naturalidad.

El moreno preguntó incrédulamente: —¿Y quién le dices a las personas que soy cuando te preguntan?

Harry pudo escuchar el encogimiento de hombros en la voz del otro chico cuando dijo sinceramente: —Mi primero.

Su aliento se quedó atrapado ante eso y se sentó rápidamente, incapaz de creer la forma tan despreocupada en que Draco había dicho algo tan… profundo. Sonrió estúpidamente pero decidió no darle mucha atención a eso, así que cambió de tema: —A propósito, gracias por tu fotografía. Quiero decir, sé que la pedí pero realmente nunca esperé que tú siguieras adelante. No puedo creer que no nos tomáramos fotografías. Y la carta fue perfecta.

El rubio parecía desinteresado cuando dijo: —Las cartas aparentemente son un arte en desaparición, según mi madre. Y en cuanto a las fotografías, estábamos demasiado ocupados creando recuerdos como para documentarlos.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se recostó: —Supongo.

Draco sonó inseguro cuando dijo lentamente: —Harry, esa chica, o si hay alguien más, quiero que lo sepas; no te detengas por mi causa. Si encuentras a alguien que te interese entonces sería genial.

Harry odiaba cuando el otro chico hacía eso, y dijo en tono áspero: —Lo encontré, él está a millones de kilómetros de distancia.

Draco se echó a reír y aligeró el estado de ánimo: —Harry, el príncipe William es hetero, simplemente vas a tener que dejar zarpar ese barco.

El moreno se le unió a pesar de sí mismo y dijo: —Bueno, supongo que podría conformarme contigo. Como un cercano segundo lugar.

—A menos que quieras a alguien más cerca de casa… —comenzó cautelosamente.

—Draco… —dijo en tono de advertencia.

El rubio cedió: —Está bien, me detendré por esta noche.

—Desearía que estuvieras aquí —dijo Harry sinceramente.

—Créeme, yo también —dijo el otro chico en una cansada pero suave voz. Harry se cubrió los ojos con el pliegue del codo, sus lentes se aplastaron fuertemente contra su cara y sus ojos se apretaron en un esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura— ¿…Harry? —preguntó Draco a sabiendas.

Harry sorbió las lágrimas y preguntó en una voz supuestamente calmada: —¿Qué?... estoy bien.

—Harry, basta —suplicó—. No llores, todo estará bien. Seguimos en contacto, ¿no?

—Sí —acordó con voz ahogada.

—Harry, vamos, sin lágrimas está noche. Pon tu teléfono en altavoz —ordenó.

—Draco… —comenzó lastimosamente.

—Sólo hazlo —rogó Draco.

Harry hizo lo que le había dicho y dijo monótonamente: —Bien, ya está.

—Ahora, cierra los ojos, recuéstate y pon el teléfono junto a ti —ordenó Draco.

—Bien —dijo petulante, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y cerrando los ojos.

—¿Tus ojos están cerrados? —preguntó el rubio sin creerlo.

—Sí —confirmó Harry.

Draco exhaló audiblemente y dijo serenamente: —Ahora, imagíname junto a ti, mirándote. ¿Puedes sentirme?

—No puedo —gimoteó Harry desesperadamente, intentando imaginarlo pero sin poder hacerlo. Sólo podía verlo lejos, a una distancia interminable y no podía sentir a alguien que estaba tan lejos de él.

—Tranquilo. Está bien —dijo Draco dulcemente, y el moreno pudo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz mientras susurraba—. Yo puedo verte y sentirte. Luces tan apuesto, tan maduro, tan tranquilo. Eres hermoso, Harry, ¿sabes eso?

Se sonrojó y dijo avergonzadamente: —Draco…

El rubio sonrió a través del teléfono: —Te sonrojas tan adorablemente.

—Dray… —exhaló.

—Los ojos cerrados, Harry. —Le recordó—. Quiero que me sientas ahí. ¿Puedes sentirme?

—Sí —dijo sin aliento, podía hacerlo. Podía sentirlo junto a él apoyado sobre un codo, mirándolo hacia abajo con los más hermosos ojos mercurio, su mano persistía a centímetros de distancia de la frente de Harry, lista para apartar un mechón de cabello. Se estremeció y preguntó en llorosa incertidumbre—. Draco, ¿cómo se supone que alguna vez voy a desear abrir los ojos de nuevo?

Draco suspiró pesadamente: —Harry…

El otro chico asintió: —Lo sé, lo lamento, es sólo que… odio esto.

—Lo sé, yo también. —Hubo una pausa y entonces Draco dijo preocupadamente—. Oh Dios, es tarde, y conociéndote, estas en el parque, ¿cierto?

No quería admitirlo porque Draco lo haría colgar el teléfono, así que intentó distraerlo: —No es tan tarde.

—Sí lo es —dijo sabiéndolo—. Sí tus tíos te descubren fuera tan tarde te crucificaran, deberías irte a casa.

Harry se sentó, agarró el teléfono y jaló sus rodillas hasta su pecho. Se mordió el labio y susurró: —Estoy en casa.

Draco no dijo nada durante un largo tiempo y luego suspiró: —Buenas noches, Harry.

Harry bajó la cabeza y una solitaria lágrima se liberó deslizándose por su mejilla cuando contestó: — Buenas noches, Draco.

* * *

><p>Harry se sentó en un columpio de <em>su<em> parque, y se dio vueltas sin entusiasmo, permitiendo que la cadena se torciera hasta crujir. Afortunadamente ya que era un día gris y deprimente, y una ligera niebla cubría el suelo, no había niños alrededor. Fue traído de regreso a la realidad por la voz divertida de Draco en su oído: —Así que, las clases se terminaron hoy, ¿no?

Harry sonrió y resopló envidiosamente: —Sí, no es que te importe. Tú saliste hace una semana.

—No es mi culpa que estés en la parte equivocada de Europa —dijo el rubio pomposamente antes de preguntar en serio— ¿Cómo se siente haber terminado decimo grado

Se encogió de hombros: —No lo sé; mundano.

Draco se burló: —Harry, intenta estar emocionado, has terminado otro año escolar, es algo grande.

—No lo es —dijo seriamente.

Prácticamente pudo escuchar al rubio rodando los ojos: —Harry… como sea, ¿qué vas a hacer este verano?

—Trabajar. Tengo que pagar las cuentas del teléfono, ¿cierto? —preguntó sonriendo.

La voz de Draco parecía estar de acuerdo: —Supongo.

Harry alejó el teléfono de su oído y lo miró extrañado antes de preguntar: —¿Escuchas un eco?

—No —dijo lentamente como si el otro chico estuviera demente.

El moreno negó con la cabeza: —¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué tal luce tu verano?

Draco dijo indiferente: —Oh, no lo sé. Pensé que podría pasarlo con este chico verdaderamente hermoso que conozco.

El corazón de Harry se rompió mientras exhalaba incrédulamente, llevando una mano hacia el repentino y agudo dolor en su costado. Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon y sus ojos vidriosos se abrieron enormemente. Se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando en tierra firme cuando dijo en tono derrotado: —Oh… tú… ¿conociste a alguien? Eso es grandioso.

Draco era tan malditamente arrogante al respecto: —Sí, justo ahora lo estoy mirando. Tiene una extraña obsesión con los columpios así que está sentado en uno. De hecho, se ve totalmente abatido lo cual no debería porque, quiero decir, pensé que él también me quería. Hmm…

¿Columpios?: —¿Draco…? —comenzó inseguro, buscando en el paisaje frente a él antes de girar en su columpio y ver al rubio parado ahí con una magnífica sonrisa en su rostro, el teléfono en su oído, su hombro y brazo se encogieron de forma casual como si esto no fuera la gran cosa. Harry saltó medio sonriendo medio sollozando, dejó caer su teléfono al barro y se aventó a los brazos del rubio. Draco lo envolvió con sus brazos fuertemente y lo levantó del suelo con la fuerza de su agarre. Harry enterró el rostro en el hueco del cuello del otro chico, avergonzado de estar llorando lágrimas de felicidad. Trató de recomponerse y dijo en una ridículamente emocionada voz: —Oh por Dios, Dray. Yo… Oh por Dios… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte? ¿Dónde te estás que…?

Draco parecía abrumado y trazó tranquilizadores círculos en la espalda del moreno: —Harry, ya. Una pregunta a la vez, cariño.

Harry sonrió: —Lo lamento, es sólo que… ¡te he extrañado tanto!

El rubio sonrió de vuelta: —Lo sé. Yo también te extrañé.

Draco deslizó a Harry hacia abajo, de tal manera que quedaba de puntillas y el otro chico se aferró al abrigo del rubio mientras preguntaba: —¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí? No vas a irte algo así como mañana, ¿o sí?

Draco inclinó la cabeza a un lado y dijo pensativamente: —O tal vez vaya a quedarme durante todo el verano.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto: —¿To…todo el verano? Draco, si estás bromeando conmigo, te juro por Dios…

El rubio negó con la cabeza: —Yo no haría eso, Harry. Mi tía Bella vive a hora y media de aquí y convencí a mis padres para que me dejaran quedarme con ella durante el verano. Es estricta, pero está bien.

Harry no podía sobreponerse, estaba seguro de que nunca había sido tan feliz: —A hora y media, ¿hablas en serio?

Los ojos grises parecían resplandecer: —Aja.

El moreno estaba jadeando por el entusiasmo: —Oh por Dios, Draco, esto es… es… oh por Dios…

—¿Fantástico? —aventuró el rubio.

Harry le arrojó los brazos al cuello: —Sí, sí, más que fantástico, Dios, Draco, yo sólo… no puedo creerlo. Es tan… perfecto. Podrías habérmelo dicho.

Draco entrecerró los ojos juguetonamente: —¿Y arruinar la sorpresa? —Harry lo miró fijamente y el rubio acarició con las puntas de sus dedos la mejilla del otro chico—. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. —Harry asintió, Draco se inclinó y cerró la distancia entre ellos. Los ojos verdes se cerraron cuando los labios del rubio conectaron con los suyos y luego sus manos estaban en el sedoso cabello claro y los brazos de Draco estaban en su cintura, ayudándolo a permanecer de puntillas, mientras comenzaba su segundo beso con el chico que le había dado el primero.

La lengua de Draco le abrió los labios y exploró su boca completamente, no dejando nada sin ser conquistado. El corazón de Harry estaba en su garganta y no podía pensar lo suficiente para respirar por su nariz así que se vio obligado a apartarse buscando aire. El rubio lo miró con adoración y Harry no puedo evitarlo, se echó a reír y exhaló: —Soy tan feliz.

* * *

><p>Draco estaba inclinado sobre él, tan cerca que su cabello le hacía cosquillas en la frente. Su brazo le envolvía la cintura, bajo la espalda, y se apoyaba sobre el otro, situado justo arriba del hombro de Harry, cuando ellos yacían en la cama del chico de cabello oscuro. El rubio lo acariciaba con los ojos y preguntó en voz baja: —¿Cómo te está tratando la oscuridad?<p>

Harry se encogió de hombros y llevó la mano que no estaba alrededor del cuello de Draco hacia al pecho del otro chico: —Es relajante, sobre todo sueño contigo. ¿Y la soledad?

El rubio sonrío: —¿Cuál soledad? —Se inclinó y giró la cabeza a un lado para poder besar la piel del cuello de Harry. Sus labios y lengua la recorrieron, el moreno volvió la cabeza para darle un mejor acceso. La boca de Draco se abrió lentamente y presionó gentilmente sus dientes sobre la piel sin marcas antes de morder y luego chupar el área provocando un mínimo de dolor.

La sensación era rara y sin embargo extrañamente satisfactoria, y lo dejó a hecho una temblorosa masa de un manojo de nervios. Gimió audiblemente y soltó un quejido: —Draco…

El otro chico retrocedió y preguntó maliciosamente: —Hmm… ¿necesitas algo?

Harry podría haberlo asesinado o por lo menos le daría una seria reprimenda si su mente hubiera estado competente, pero todo lo que parecía ser capaz de decir era: —No te detengas.

Draco sonrió y lo coaccionó fácilmente, llevando sus labios de nuevo a la tarea de marcar su territorio. Apartó la mano de la cintura de Harry y subió la camisa, deteniéndose momentáneamente a para retirar la suya y luego la del otro chico. Miró fija y hambrientamente el pecho de Harry, mientras las manos del moreno exploraban la pálida piel, notando con ira que algunos moretones desvaneciéndose estropeaban el hermoso lienzo. Draco usó una mano para jalar su cabello hacia atrás mientras se inclinaba y le chupaba un pezón.

Harry casi gritó cuando se endureció instantáneamente y se arqueó por sobre la cama hacia esa boca. La lengua del rubio rodeó el botón rosado mientras sus labios chupaban alrededor y usó la palma de su mano para estimular el otro. Draco gimió alrededor del coqueto pezón y el moreno se estremeció, llevando sus manos a la espalda del otro chico, sin darse cuenta las uñas de sus dedos se clavaron cuando los dientes fueron involucrados. Mordió ligera y repetidamente, provocando que Harry gimiera profundamente antes de retirarse completamente para descansar su barbilla en el esternón del otro. Sus ojos grises bailaron pícaramente y parecía incapaz de resistirlo, se movió de regreso a los labios de Harry y presionó los suyos apasionadamente contra ellos.

Su lengua entró deslizándose sigilosamente y Harry gimió cuando su erección rozó el muslo del rubio. Draco se acomodó para que sus caderas entraran en contacto y empujó con fuerza mientras su lengua peleaba contra la del moreno. Las manos de Harry se apoyaron en los hombros desnudos antes de subir para enterrarse en ese delicado y suave cabello. Enredó sus dedos en los tersos mechones y despeinó el cabello rubio en un desastre irreparable cuando lo jalaba más cerca, intentando devorarlo mientras sus caderas envestían una contra la otra.

La fricción era insoportable y la espalda de Harry se arqueó para forzar su polla a un contacto constante con la del otro chico. Draco dio una embestida particularmente fuerte y el moreno cayó de regreso en la cama mientras el otro se impulsaba contra él. Se sentía tan deliciosamente prohibido, mal, y… sucio cuando empujaban uno contra el otro a través de su ropa. Harry no pudo evitar darse cuenta que el sonido que hacían era burdo, pero era hermoso, perfecto y nadie podría convencerlo de lo contrario. O alejarlo de él.

Harry les dio la vuelta y acunó las mejillas del rubio mientras forzaba su lengua en el interior de la boca de su acompañante y empujaba particularmente fuerte. Draco gimió en voz alta y el moreno arrastró sus erecciones cubiertas con ropa una sobre la otra e hizo movimientos circulares con la cadera. Sollozó cuando Draco dio una inesperada embestida hacia arriba que parecía no querer detenerse y con su mano jaló la parte trasera de la cabeza del moreno, envolvió sus lenguas juntándolas en una confusa masa de resbalosos músculos. Harry apartó de pronto la boca y mordió su almohada para ahogar el grito ronco que fue arrancado de su garganta y se corrió. Draco lo siguió, mordiéndole el hombro tan fuerte que el chico más joven pudo sentir la feroz liberación de aliento caliente contra su atrapada piel.

Harry se dejó caer encima de Draco, y el rubio lo sostuvo cerca mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad. El cuerpo del moreno cubrió perezosamente el del otro y sintió las puntas de unos dedos resbalándose sobre su espalda cubierta de sudor en una feliz saciedad. Los ojos grises estaban cerrados y Harry sonrió cansadamente ante los suaves rasgos mientras evocaba la fuerza del golpe en la mejilla del chico rubio.

Los labios de Draco se movieron de alegría y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción. Harry levantó la cabeza y pudo ver el charco de sudor que había dejado en el hombro del rubio. Gimió descontento y rodó bajándose de él. Draco lo miró inquisitivamente y se acomodo a su lado para que la mitad de su cuerpo descansara sobre Harry y la otra mitad sobre la cama. Acurrucó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno y envolvió con su brazo al otro chico, entrelazándolos el uno con el otro y cerró los ojos cansadamente.

Yacieron así durante un largo tiempo y justo cuando Harry pensó que Draco estaba dormido, el rubio bostezó. Con pesar le dio un codazo en el costado y dijo tristemente: —Será mejor que te vayas. —Se vio en apuros para creer que la toalla bajo la puerta había logrado "absorber" todo el ruido que habían hecho. Retiró el húmedo cabello claro de su sudorosa mejilla y susurro—. Mañana, en el parque, ¿sí? —Draco asintió y el moreno señaló un par de jeans que podía prestarle ya que los suyos estaban… sucios y volvió la cabeza mientras el otro se cambiaba.

Miró hacia el suelo y vio la estropeada ropa interior de Draco junto a sus igualmente manchados bóxers. El rubio no estaba usando nada debajo de lo jeans que le había prestado. Harry estaba casi mareado ante el pensamiento pero intentó no mostrarlo.

Draco encontró su camisa después de buscar un poco y la jaló sobre su cabeza. Bostezó de nuevo y rozó con sus labios los de Harry: —Estaré ahí.

* * *

><p>Draco tenía los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza y estaba acostado sobre su espalda mirando hacia el cielo gris y sin estrellas cuando preguntó con curiosidad: —¿Alguna vez vas a presentarme a esos amigos tuyos?<p>

El dedo de Harry detuvo momentáneamente su camino antes de anidarse más en la calidez del pecho del rubio y contestó su pregunta con otra: —¿Quieres conocerlos?

Draco bajó el brazo y lo apretó alrededor del moreno amorosamente: —Por supuesto que quiero. Si son importantes para ti entonces deseo conocerlos.

Harry llevó su dedo de arriba hacia abajo sobre el vientre del otro y se mordió el labio: —Pero…

Draco arqueó una ceja rubia y se incorporó un poco, lo cual era difícil ya que la mitad superior del cuerpo de Harry hacia contrapeso: —¿Por qué no quieres que los conozca?

El moreno mantuvo su cabeza abajo y sus mejillas ardieron por la humillación cuando admitió sus temores: —Es sólo que… ¿qué tal si te interesas más en ellos que en mi?

Draco se echó a reír en voz alta y preguntó incrédulamente a través de las risas: —¿Estás hablando en serio?

Harry picó con el dedo el tembloroso estómago del rubio y frunció el ceño: —Sí, no te rías —gruñó— ¡Cállate, deja de reírte! —gritó cuando el otro no pudo detenerse.

Draco lo obligó a sentarse y una vez que él mismo estuvo sentado, le acunó la mejilla y rodó los ojos: —Harry, me importas _tú_. Y quiero conocerlos por _ti_. No seas estúpido.

Harry le apartó la mano y se alejó de él: —No me digas estúpido.

—Pues no actúes como uno —respondió afablemente. Agarró los hombros de Harry, lo empujó de regresó hacia el pasto y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él cuando lo tuvo recostado. Se inclinó y lo besó a tiernamente, mientras sus manos encontraban el botón y el cierre de los jeans del moreno.

Harry le empujó las manos y susurró: —¿Aquí?

—¿Qué tiene de malo que sea aquí? —preguntó, entre besos estratégicamente colocados en el cuello del moreno. Harry gimió un poco y levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver la sonrisa de victoria del rubio.

Harry se removió y se recompuso lo suficiente para añadir: —Es un poco… abierto.

Draco se encogió de hombros y lo besó concienzudamente, distrayéndolo mientras desabotonaba sus jeans, murmurando en los labios entreabiertos del otro chico en cuanto los pantalones se abrieron: —¿Y? son las tres de la mañana, ¿Quién va a vernos?

El rubio metió la mano bajo el resorte de los bóxers, Harry se aferró a sus hombros y se empujó imparablemente contra su mano: —Draco… Oh, Dios.

Draco sonrió y preguntó altaneramente, dándole a la longitud de Harry una fuerte caricia cuando lo hizo: —¿Quieres que me detenga?

El gruñido de Harry se transformó en un maullido cuando el rubio giró la mano y jadeó entrecortadamente: —Si te detienes te mato… después de que termines, por supuesto.

Los labios de Draco se movieron contra su pecho y su aliento le cosquilleó cuando dijo: —Eres tan considerado. —Harry tragó saliva, mientras intentaba ser tan atrevido como le gustaba pensar que era, y deslizó sus manos desde los hombros del rubio, bajándolas por su pecho y estómago hacia el broche de sus jeans. Bajó el cierre con manos temblorosas y las puntas de sus dedos se deslizaron provocadoramente sobre el caliente bulto. Draco gimió y lo sujetó más fuerte, provocando un gemido como respuesta. El moreno jadeó y le bajó los bóxers, acunando en la palma de su mano la aterciopelada piel de la parte más intima del cuerpo del rubio. Se sentía tan privilegiado, incluso afortunado, de que Draco confiara en él en esto y silenciosamente se prometió no echarlo a perder.

Acarició a Draco al mismo ritmo que el rubio lo acariciaba a él, su mano titubeaba ocasionalmente cuando la estimulación era demasiada. Conforme se acercaba al clímax su agarre se tornaba más apretado y sus movimientos se tornaron más rudos y menos coordinados. Se alegró de no haber tenido realmente la oportunidad de estar tan nervioso. Afortunadamente, los suaves y guturales gemidos de Draco parecían indicar que estaba haciéndolo bien.

Su respiración comenzó a convertirse en desesperados jadeos y sus ojos estaban hipnotizados por el fascinante movimiento de su propia mano acariciando la carne de Draco. Por lo menos hasta que las acciones del rubio hicieron que ya no pudiera tenerlos abiertos por más tiempo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando su respiración se dificultó y la pálida mano continuó moviéndose en expertas caricias.

Harry luchó por el aire cuando su cuerpo se arqueó y se corrió sobre la mano del rubio, su propia mano se quedo momentáneamente sin fuerza antes de recordar su misión. Observó el rostro del otro chico cuando sus dedos lo envolvieron y finalmente lo hizo terminar. Draco se estremeció y cerró los ojos, sus pestañas temblaban, mientras su boca se abría en una satisfecha liberación de aliento antes de colapsar encima del moreno, las posiciones de la noche anterior invertidas.

* * *

><p>Harry agarró la pálida mano con más fuerza y con sus dedos libres envolvió el bíceps de su brazo tomándolo como rehén en su nerviosismo. Prácticamente estaba temblando cuando anunció: —Err… Ron, Hermione, este es Draco, él es… bueno, él… umm…<p>

Draco le dio un apretón en la mano y dijo claramente: —Soy el novio de Harry.

La cabeza del moreno giró con rapidez para mirarlo fijamente mientras Ron boqueaba y Hermione preguntaba: —¿Lo eres? —El rubio asintió y ella volvió su atención hacia Harry y presionó— ¿Esto es nuevo?

Ron asintió y tragó saliva, uniéndose: —Sí, ¿cómo es que nunca te habíamos conocido?

Draco miró a Harry, quien parecía estar en algún estado permanente de shock y contestó por él: —Es una especie de arreglo a larga distancia.

Hermione, luciendo de alguna manera intimidante a pesar de que ella estaba sentada y ellos de pie, preguntó entendiendo: —Oh, ¿y se conocieron el año pasado?

Harry miró fijamente al frente y contestó inexpresivo, pareciendo catatónico: —Sí.

La castaña miró a Draco con suficiencia: —Bueno, eso explica porque rechaza a todos. Está atorado contigo, ¿no?

—¡Hermione! —chilló Harry avergonzado.

Draco se sentó frente a ella en la empapada banca de madera para días de campo y dijo tranquilizadoramente: —Aparentemente soy bastante inolvidable, pero estoy igualmente encaprichado con él.

—Bien —respondió Hermione en tono cortante.

El rubio asintió y dijo modestamente: —Eso pienso.

Harry se sentó junto a Draco y le lanzó un vistazo a Hermione, habiéndose recuperado del shock de la declaración de "novio": —Y bien, ¿ya terminaste?

Draco puso una calmante mano en su antebrazo y dijo suavemente: —Ella sólo quiere asegurarse de que soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Aprécialo.

La muchacha asintió aprobadoramente e hizo un gesto hacia ellos: —Entonces, ¿se mantienen en contacto?

Draco mantuvo su mano en el antebrazo del moreno y contestó informativamente: —Cartas, y hablamos dos veces por semana.

—¿Cartas? —Hermione alzó ambas cejas, al parecer impresionada.

El rubio respondió modestamente: —No son muy frecuentes, pero hacemos lo que podemos.

—¿Exactamente qué tan lejos estas? —preguntó, sonando como si estuviera tomando notas.

—Francia. Marsella, para ser precisos —aclaró Draco para apaciguar el filoso brillo en los ojos marrones—. Sólo un poco más de novecientos kilómetros de distancia.

—No me lo recuerdes —murmuró Harry tristemente, junto a él.

Hermione soltó un desdeñoso "Mmmmm" antes de continuar: —¿Qué hay en Marsella?

Draco se encogió de hombros: —Tendrás que preguntárselo a mi padre.

Ella puso una mano bajo su barbilla y preguntó seriamente: —¿Y cómo te va en la escuela?

El rubio sonrió, sorprendido de lo profundo que estaba hurgando esta chica: —Estoy entre los primeros cinco de mi clase.

Hermione asintió: —Eso es impresionante. ¿Vas a una escuela francesa?

Draco sonrió abiertamente: —Sí, soy fluido en la lengua.

Ante esto, Ron se reanimó y lo saludó: —Wow. Eso es genial, compañero.

La sonrisa de Draco se amplió: —_Merci, c'est une langue assez simple._ –El pelirrojo parecía como si estuviera por caerse de su asiento. Siempre se impresionaba, y envidiaba un poco, lo rápido que otras personas podían aprender lenguajes. Era primordialmente genial ya que él había estado estudiando alemán por cinco años y todavía estaba atascado en lo básico. Harry respiró aliviado, su amigo ya estaba ganado.

—¿Amas a Harry? —preguntó Hermione solemnemente.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron enormemente, incapaz de creer la audacia de su amiga: —¡Hermione! Ya está bien, es suficiente, se terminó el interrogatorio, ¿de acuerdo?

La castaña sonrió finalmente y sus ojos parecieron perder el toque filoso: —Sí, está bien, él parece bueno.

Draco se echó a reír: —Verdaderamente un gran elogio.

El pelirrojo extendió la mano sobre la mesa: —Hey, soy Ron. Me di cuenta de que en el interrogatorio a fondo de Hermione ella no se presentó.

El rubio tomó la mano que se le ofrecía y parecía aliviado por el gesto amistoso: —Draco. Es muy bueno conocerte. —Volvió su cabeza hacia la chica y añadió: —Y a ti, Hermione.

Ella asintió estando de acuerdo y Ron lo miró con curiosidad, luciendo listo para interrogar a Draco por sí mismo: —Entonces, con qué escuela francesa, ¿eh? ¿Son todos unos idiotas?

—Ellos son… adorables. —Hizo una mueca y añadió sinceramente—. Y bastante pretenciosos.

Ron golpeó con su mano la mesa: —Lo sabía. Mi hermano Bill fue ahí de viaje, dijo que todos lo veían por debajo de sus narices.

El rubio asintió: —Tienen una tendencia a hacer eso.

Harry le dio un codazo y dijo a sabiendas: —Sí claro, apuesto a que también eres dueño de esa escuela.

Draco se encogió de hombros: —Sólo porque puedo hacer jodidamente bien un acento nativo. Piensan que soy uno de ellos.

Ron le aplaudió: —¡Bien hecho, compañero! Espero que se los restriegues cuando tengas la oportunidad.

Draco bajó sus cejas inseguro y sonrió: —En realidad sólo estoy tratando de mitigar el odio que tienen por todo lo que no es inherentemente francés.

El pelirrojo sonrió: —Un trabajo de tiempo completo.

—Bien dicho —acordó Draco.

* * *

><p>—Bueno, ¿no eres el anfitrión más adorable? —dijo Draco divertidamente, cuando los ojos verdes se abrieron atontadamente. Harry levantó su cabeza del hombro del rubio y vio a Ron y a Hermione sonriéndole. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Dio un quejido y dijo avergonzadamente:<p>

—Me quede dormido, ¿cierto? —Draco asintió y las mejillas del moreno se encendieron—. Oh por Dios, me quedé dormido. Lo lamento tanto, chicos.

Hermione se echó a reír y dijo alegremente: —Está bien, Harry, en serio. Draco es una gran compañía. Ron y yo tenemos que irnos, pero los veremos pronto, ¿sí?

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió Harry someramente mientras ellos se marchaban. Miró a Draco incrédulamente— ¿Tú eres una _"gran compañía"_? Hermione sonaba como si estuviera asombrada, ¿qué hiciste?

Draco se encogió de hombros: —Nada realmente. Sólo hablamos. Tus amigos son grandiosos, Harry.

El moreno se frotó la frente: —Gracias, Draco.

El rubio le besó la sien y lo ayudó a levantarse de su asiento: —Sabía que lo serían si tú los aprobabas. Ven, vamos a llevarte a casa.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Harry con los ojos empañados.

—Tarde —respondió distraídamente, permitiendo que el moreno se recargara en él.

Harry se enderezó y preguntó incrédulamente: —¿Cuánto tiempo me dejaste dormir?

Draco se encogió de hombros: —Unas cuantas horas.

La mandíbula de Harry cayó: —_¿Horas?_ ¿Pasaste horas con mis amigos?

El rubio sonrío ante su sorpresa: —Sí, te dije que eran grandiosos.

—Apuesto que Hermione habló hasta por los codos sobre las clases y Ron contraatacó con deportes —dijo Harry, como si sus amigos fueran terriblemente predecibles y totalmente mediocres.

Draco sonrió: —Tú ganas.

El moreno asintió: —Algunas veces pueden ser realmente aburridos.

Draco se echó a reír y lo detuvo, sus manos sobre los hombros del chico de cabello negro: —Harry, todavía me gustas más tú.

Harry se sonrojó y se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba siendo: —Lo sé.

El rubio puso sus manos sobre las cálidas mejillas del otro chico y susurró: —Te sonrojas tan adorablemente.

—Eso se está convirtiendo en un mantra para ti —murmuró Harry.

—Como si no fuera verdad… —comenzó Draco en voz baja.

Harry se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada: —Deberíamos regresar, ¿me acompañas?

El rubio le guiñó el ojo: —Por supuesto.

Caminaron en silencio la mayor parte del camino y Harry agarró descaradamente la mano de Draco, asegurándose de no hacer contacto visual antes de que el rubio entrelazara sus dedos. Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaban afuera de su casa y cerró los ojos con inseguridad cuando propuso: —Puedes… entrar… si quieres.

Draco envolvió con un brazo la cintura de Harry y susurró con voz ronca: —¿Tu ventana del sótano todavía está rota?

Subieron uno detrás del otro, y después de una breve conversación, Harry estaba acostado de espaldas sobre su cama y Draco lo besaba con todo lo que tenía. Sus manos subían y bajaban por los costados del moreno alternadamente, y después de lo que parecieron horas, se apartó y lo miró a los ojos. Harry nunca se había dado cuenta de lo emotivos que eran los ojos del rubio y estaba disfrutando, identificando todas las emociones que revoloteaban mientras una suave mano se arrastraba sobre su estómago, cuando reconoció la sombra de pesar en esos orbes plateados. Draco suspiró y susurró: —Tengo que irme.

Harry atrapó la mano bajo su camisa: —No. No, no te vayas.

Draco asintió tristemente: —Debería haber regresado hace una hora y me toma más de una hora regresar a casa.

—Entonces quédate —respondió esperanzado.

El rubio resopló divertido: —Eso va a ser genial para tus familiares.

Harry negó con la cabeza, ignorando ese hecho y contestó suplicante: —Quédate.

Draco luchó gentilmente para sacar su mano del agarre del moreno: —No puedo. Créeme, es mejor llegar realmente tarde que no llegar en lo absoluto. Te veo mañana, espero.

—Sí —acordó abatido, su boca decayó y frunció el ceño, sus ojos resplandecieron en una manera ilegible.

—No me mires así —reprendió Draco indulgentemente.

Harry hizo su ceño más pronunciado: —No puedo evitarlo, esta es mi cara.

El rubio le hizo cosquillas: —Así que ese puchero siempre está en ella, ¿no?

—Sí, ¿acabas de darte cuenta? —Harry trató de no reírse pero las puntas de los pálidos dedos se escabulleron a sus costados y no pudo evitarlo.

Draco le dio un ligero beso en los labios y se retiró de la cama con un suave: —Buenas noches, Harry.

Harry murmuró desanimado: —Buenas noches, Dray. —Cuando el rubio se arrastraba a través de la ventana.

* * *

><p>Harry se apoyó pesadamente en el hombro de Draco, estaban en la banca del parque y descansó su mano sobre la del chico rubio mientras miraban al sol hundirse bajo el horizonte, haciendo que el color del cielo fuera de un rojo profundo a un purpura claro y luego un azul oscuro hasta que finalmente se desvaneció en un negro. Draco suspiró cuando la primera de las estrellas nocturnas comenzó a manchar el lienzo: —Se terminó.<p>

Los ojos verdes se humedecieron mientras asentía: —Lo sé.

Los ojos de Draco tenían un brillo vidrioso cuando volvió la palma de su mano hacia el moreno y comenzó suplicante: —Harry…

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas cuando negó con la cabeza bajándola: —Lo sé, me prometí a mí mismo que no haría esto. Tuve casi tres meses contigo, más de lo que nunca podría haber esperado. Debería estar agradecido, no debería estar rogando por más… pero lo estoy. No quiero que te marches.

—No quiero irme. Hablaremos cuando vuelva —intentó consolarlo Draco.

Harry trató de no sollozar demasiado fuerte: —Entonces, ¿Cuándo voy a _verte_ otra vez?

—El próximo verano, tal vez —dijo Draco dulcemente mientras lo jalaba hacia sus brazos.

Harry lanzó respiraciones entrecortadas contra su pecho mientras intentaba dejar de llorar: —¿Tú crees?

—No lo sé. No es imposible —aseguró.

Harry acarició con la nariz el pecho del rubio, provocando que su camisa se humedeciera, y lloriqueó: —Te voy a extrañar tanto.

Draco envolvió apretadamente con sus brazos la espalda de Harry y su barbilla tembló: —Lo sé. No te olvides de mí.

Harry se acurrucó más cerca, sollozando: —Nunca. No voy a dejarte ir, ¿lo sabes?

Draco sonrió nerviosamente: —Me romperías el corazón si lo hicieras.

Harry se aferró a la camisa del rubio y su voz se sacudió con la culpa: —No voy a decirlo, no voy a decir "no te marches". Pero… no te vayas.

Draco frotó con su mano la espalda del otro chico, tranquilizadoramente: —Cierra los ojos, Harry.

Enterró su cabeza en el pálido cuello: —Dray…

El rubio esperó para que Harry cerrara los ojos, sus sollozos disminuían mientras Draco besaba su frente con devoción: —Ahora, tranquilo. Jamás olvides como se siente esto. —Sostuvo al moreno más cerca para enfatizar su punto y susurró—. Nunca voy a marcharme. Te he memorizado, tu aroma, tu sabor, tu cuerpo, _tú._

Harry se apropió de él con todos sus sentidos y se inclinó hacia el frente para presionar sus labios contra los del rubio. Draco inclinó su cabeza y se fundió con él. Harry se retiró de su regazo usando la camisa del chico, se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Draco y empujó su lengua hacia la boca del rubio, tratando de sentir cada centímetro de él. Abrió sus ojos y exhaló: —No olvidaré.


	3. Capítulo 3

**El primero.**

Enlace fic :

Por **calrissian18**

Traducción: Xanath

Beta: Luna Oscura

Rating: NC-17

Advertencia: Incesto (implicado no explícito)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright, la trama pertenece a calrissian18, sólo la traducción es mía.

**Third (Tercero)**

—Entonces, ¿hablaste con Draco anoche? —Ron lo bombardeó en cuanto llegó a su casillero. Harry giró el dial hacia el primer número de su combinación y asintió lentamente. Su amigo parecía haber desarrollado algún tipo de "adoración al héroe" con respecto a Draco, dándole vueltas a lo "genial" que él parecía y la frecuencia con la que se mudaba. Y el moreno no había revelado la razón de la existencia nómada de su novio a petición del rubio— ¿Y qué ha dicho de cómo es Rusia? —preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad, agarrando sus libros más fuerte contra su pecho mientras esperaba impacientemente la respuesta.

Harry olvidó si iba en el tercer o cuarto número y respondió distraídamente: —Frío. —Abrió su casillero la segunda vez que puso la combinación y escuchó el satisfactorio _clic_ cuando el seguro se abría. Agarró sus libros de historia y notó que Ron todavía los seguía mirando expectante. Suspiró y admitió—. No creo que le guste mucho. —Obtuvo esa sensación de Draco a pesar de que el rubio no había hecho nada más que delirar sobre lo hermosa que era la ciudad, y de lo imposiblemente _blanca_ que era la nieve y lo mucho que amaba el lenguaje, mencionando que siempre había querido aprender Ruso. Sin embargo, cada palabra que el chico había pronunciado parecía estar teñida de una tristeza que Harry no podía entender.

Harry sabía su tristeza persistía, Draco ahora estaba a más de ocho mil kilómetros lejos de él. Pero sabía que el rubio no quería que pensara así, siempre y cuando ambos vivieran en el mismo planeta no veía ninguna barrera insuperable para su relación, como si ellos sólo pudieran ser el uno del otro. Harry envidiaba eso.

En ese momento, Dresden, un alto y bronceado moreno de cabello largo, caminó por sus casilleros y sonrió hacia Harry, lo cual provocó que éste se sonrojara y dejara caer sus libros. Maldijo en voz baja y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Ron se agachó para ayudar, durante todo el tiempo miró a Harry de una manera extraña la cual el moreno estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para ignorarla diligentemente. No le había dicho a Ron ni a Hermione sobre de los avances de Dresden o del complicado enamoramiento que parecía estar cultivando hacia el chico, sobre todo porque ambos parecían firmemente arraigados del lado de Draco.

Sabía que se preocupaba por Draco, pero, ¡maldita sea, era un adolescente!, tenía ciertas necesidades, y no es como si el rubio no hubiera tratado de dejarlo atrás desde hace mucho tiempo. Tomó la decisión, esa noche le contaría a Draco sobre Dresden y de su deseo de salir con el chico. Y estaría condenado si les permitía a Ron o a Hermione que lo hicieran sentir culpable por su decisión.

Harry yacía en su parque, sintiéndose completamente culpable por estar en _su_ lugar con la intención de destruir todo eso con unas cuantas palabras bien usadas. Contuvo el aliento mientras el teléfono llamaba, después de tres timbres se había dado por vendido, Draco contestó y exhaló audiblemente, casi obscureciendo el sonido metálico: —¿Hola?

—Draco —soltó, sintiéndose idiota por haber sido sorprendido fuera de guardia por el teléfono siendo contestado, considerando que esa era la razón por la que llamaba.

—Oh, Harry, eres tú —dijo el rubio, sonando aliviado.

Pudo escuchar la felicidad en la voz del Draco y sintió otra punzada de culpa. ¿Sólo debería saltar directo a eso o facilitarlo? No estaba seguro, todo lo que sabía era que no quería lastimar al otro chico: —¿Cómo estás?

Los dientes de Draco castañearon y Harry casi pudo ver su nariz roja y su aliento condensándose: —Congelándome. Realmente he subestimado lo frío que se vuelve por las noches. No es como Inglaterra, las caminatas nocturnas son verdaderamente arriesgadas aquí. Te extraño locamente.

El moreno suspiró y admitió: —Yo también te extraño muchísimo.

Draco exhaló: —Dios, Harry, algunas veces cuando cierro los ojos siento como si estuvieras aquí. Tu hermoso cuerpo extendido frente a mí.

Harry gimió, la suave voz de su novio ya estaba despertando partes en él que habían sido profundamente descuidadas en los últimos tiempos. Esta noche no, ¿por qué había tenido que escoger esta noche para comenzar esto?: —Draco… no…

Escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrándose y luego la conspiradora y provocadora voz de Draco: —¿No quieres saber lo que estoy haciendo, Harry?

La traidora mano del moreno ya estaba bajando hacia el interior de su muslo, dibujando ligeras figuras sobre la piel vestida con jeans. Cerró los ojos y con voz áspera dijo: —Joder, sí.

Escuchó el sonido de el colchón chirriando y supo que Draco estaba uniéndose a él en esta fantasía. Trató de olvidarlo todo, que estaba en un lugar muy público, que estaban alejados uno del otro por ocho mil kilómetros, lo que había planeado hacer esta noche, y se concentro en el pensamiento de que el rubio estaba realmente ahí con él.

La voz de Draco era profunda y seductora y Harry podía ver fácilmente con su ojo mental todo lo que describía: —Te encuentro en mi cama, como el tramposo que eres, y estás temblando debajo de mí mientras me acomodo para abrirte las piernas. Puedo sentir tu deseo por mí presionando contra el mío por ti. Deslizas tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, tratando de jalarme hacia tus temblorosos labios y te provoco, rozando los míos con los tuyos, deslizando mi lengua dentro de tu boca.

Harry llevó la mano que había estado haciendo círculos en su muslo hacia su boca y paso un dedo sobre sus labios húmedos lentamente como Draco lo haría con su lengua, antes de presionar tres de ellos con fuerza sobre sus labios, intentando imaginar que era la demandante boca del rubio.

La voz de Draco era constante pero muy tentadora mientras narraba: —Tocas mi lengua con la tuya y suelto un gemido dentro de tu boca, puedes sentirla ondeando contra el suave tejido de tus mejillas y eso te pone aun más duro para mí. Mi cabello cae hacia tus mejillas cuando me retiro, cosquilleando tu sensible piel. Beso tu frente para que sepas que no voy a irme para después moverme hacia abajo por tu cuerpo y empujo hacia arriba tu playera de _Iggy Pop._ —Harry no pudo evitar reír ante eso. Esa era su playera favorita, y resulta que esa es la que llevaba en ese momento. Pudo escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Draco cuando siguió—. Paso la lengua alrededor de tu descarado pezón, volviéndote loco cuando raspo con mis dientes el brote endurecido.

Harry frotó su pulgar alrededor del oscuro círculo, pellizcándolo de vez en cuando con su uña mientras gemía: —D…Draco

El rubio respondió con un jadeo entrecortado de los suyos: —Sí, así es como me rogarías que fuera más abajo. Tus manos se enroscarían en mi cabello mientras quito tu playera, apenas estás lo suficientemente coherente para ayudar, haciendo difícil el procedimiento. Entonces atacaría tu cuello y tu pecho, asegurándome de dejarte marcas que duren mucho tiempo después de que la noche termine. Mis suaves labios se deslizarían abiertos sobre tu vibrante piel, libero mi lengua para jugar sobre ella hasta que succiono fuerte, provocando que tu cuerpo se arquee contra el mío y nuestras erecciones se arrastran una contra la otra, obligándome a ir más abajo.

_Oh, Dios,_ Harry podía imaginárselo todo. Su cuerpo estaba rogando por el toque de Draco, arqueándose hacia el aire. Sus dedos bajaron recorriendo su cuello y pecho, deteniéndose donde imaginaba que el rubio lo marcaría antes de detenerse sobre la cintura de sus pantalones, bailando sobre su abdomen por todo lo largo de la orilla. Gimoteó lastimosamente: —Cariño, no te detengas…

Draco dejó escapar un gemido y jadeó: —Joder, Harry —antes de recomponerse a sí mismo—. Movería mis cejas hacia ti y luego desabrocharía tus pantalones vaqueros favoritos con mis dientes, nos miraríamos a los ojos y en ese momento sabrías todo lo que siento por ti.

Los dedos de Harry desabotonaron los jeans, su erección estaba empujando dolorosamente contra el cierre: —Dray, _maldición._ Más…

La voz de Draco estaba llena de deseo cuando continuó: —Mis dientes lentamente arrastrarían hacia abajo tu cierre, muy lentamente, y tú estarías retorciéndote de la excitación. Lo bajaría tanto como puedo y mi polla estaría goteando pre eyaculatorio cuando me diera cuenta de que debajo de esos apretados jeans estas desnudo. Trazaría con mi lengua el camino de vellos y tus manos en mi cabello serían casi dolorosas cuando te dieras cuenta de lo que planeo hacer.

Los pantalones de Harry ahora estaban abiertos al aire nocturno mientras pasaba sus dedos a través del vello púbico, su erección rogaba ser tocada: —Dios, hazlo, Draco…

Draco se lamió los labios: —Jalaría tus pantalones hasta tus muslos, dejándote completamente expuesto a mi hambrienta mirada. Tu pene golpearía contra tu estómago y yo lo acunaría entre mis sedosas manos antes de pasar la nariz por el e inhalar tu olor almizclado.

Harry bajó sus pantalones y bóxers hasta sus muslos, la imagen era casi demasiado y se acercaba peligrosamente a derramar su semilla. Apoyó el teléfono entre su hombro y oído y usó una mano para agarrar la base de su polla mientras pasaba los dedos de la otra mano sobre la sensible piel, imaginando que eran los labios abiertos del rubio: —Draco…

—Mi lengua se escabulliría de entre mis labios y yo simplemente te probaría, adorablemente nervioso —dijo Draco presumido, sólo para divertir a Harry, antes de añadir—, pero tus gritos pidiendo más me harían más valiente y deslizaría mi lengua a lo largo de tu sedosa piel. —El moreno podía escuchar los sonidos de esfuerzo de parte del rubio y luego su pasión estabilizó su voz— ¿Puedes imaginar la sensación, Harry? Pasa tus dedos desde la base hasta tu resbalosa cabeza y _siente_ los golpes de mi lengua dejando un húmedo camino antes de armarme de valor y abarcar la punta con mi boca.

Diablos, Harry podía imaginárselo y todo lo que pudo hacer fue gemir inarticuladamente, mientras ponía los dedos en su boca y hacia lo Draco le ordenaba. Separó las piernas tanto como pudo con sus restrictivos jeans alrededor de sus muslos y lloriqueó pidiendo más.

Draco se lo dio en un tensa pero lirica voz: —Lucharía contra mi reflejo de nauseas mientras te meto en mi boca, moviéndome lentamente bajando más sobre tu polla, sosteniéndote firmemente con una mano segura en la base mientras te encajo todo el camino dentro de mi boca, la parte trasera de mi garganta zumba contra la cabeza de tu adolorido pene. Tú maullarías por la sensación y serías incapaz de evitar embestir en el húmedo calor de mi boca y yo te lo permitiría, me relajaría más mientras tú follas mi cara.

Harry empujó en su puño, moviéndolo más y más rápido sobre su necesitada carne. Su cabeza se azotaba de un lado al otro y mordió su labio: —Oh, Dios… cerca, Dray…

Draco gimió en voz alta: —Me aseguraría de atrapar tus ojos cuando dijeras esas palabras para que pudieras ver lo profundamente que te necesito, lo duro que me estás poniendo.

Harry pudo ver esos ojos grises quemándolo y suplicó: —Joder, Draco…

La voz del rubio ahora era más fuerte: —Giraría mi lengua alrededor de tu sensible cabeza, arrastrando ligeramente mis dientes sobre ella hasta que no pudieras decir si estas en agonizante dolor o intenso placer. Enterraría mi lengua en la ranura antes de chuparte, succionado fuerte, rogando por tu corrida, para que llenara mi boca con tu semilla, todo el tiempo sosteniendo tu mirada hasta que tú…

Harry miró fijamente esos ojos grises y esos labios llenos y hermosos sobre su polla y después los dedos de sus pies estaban curveándose y su estómago dio la vuelta mientras derramaba su semilla, más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho en su vida, jadeando y gimiendo en voz alta: —Joder, me corro, Draco. Oh, Dios, tú… tú eres…

Harry pudo escuchar que la excitación en la voz de Draco no había disminuido cuando éste lo calmaba: —Tranquilo, lo sé, cariño. Me tragaría todo lo que me dieras, Harry, y podrías ver mi manzana de Adán bajando en mi garganta mientras te chupo, con tus parpados medio caídos y saciados ojos esmeralda. Subiría por tu cuerpo, tan duro por ti, sólo por ti, Harry, y desabrocharía mis jeans desesperadamente, rogando por tu toque antes de estallar.

El cuerpo de Harry hormigueaba placenteramente y el pensamiento de Draco duro por él estaba provocando que su castigada y desnuda carne prestara atención. Cerró los ojos y lamió sus labios, deseando más que nada poder sentir a Draco en vez de la hierba bajo sus palmas: —Dios, Draco. Te deseo, te deseo tanto.

Draco perdió la compostura y jadeó entrecortadamente: —Ahh, Harry. —Su voz todavía estaba en el borde, con deseo y dijo sin aliento—. Me amoldaría al costado de tu cuerpo, con la mitad sobre ti, y tu hermosa y bronceada mano agarraría mi polla y se deslizaría sobre la suave piel. Observándote corriéndote, tu cara contraída y mordiendo tu labio hasta casi hacerlo sangrar de lo fuerte que estas apretándolo entre tus dientes, me llevaría tan jodidamente cerca y mientras tu harías un circulo en la cabeza con la yema de tu pulgar. —Draco jadeó y Harry supo que se había corrido cuando sus siguientes palabras fueron lánguidas y contentas—. Explotaría en medio de nosotros. Mi esencia cubriría tu mano y ambos nos inclinaríamos para probarla.

Harry imaginó el sabor de Draco, estaba seguro que no era nada menos que celestial.

Draco seguía completamente tranquilo pero Harry pudo escuchar su diversión cuando añadió: —Tú, como el escurridizo bastardo que eres, quitarías la mano tan rápido que yo pensaría que era magia y te inclinarías para capturar mis labios, sellándonos completamente juntos.

Era perfecto, lo que Draco describía y Harry deseaba más que nada. Su voz era dichosamente calmada cuando exhaló: —Draco, yo…

El comportamiento de Draco cambió abruptamente cuando dijo rápidamente: —Maldición, tengo que irme. Mi padre está en la puerta. Hablaré contigo más tarde, Harry.

La comunicación se cortó ni un segundo más tarde y Harry miró fijamente su teléfono tristemente. No había consumado nada de lo que quería y ahora su mitad inferior era un desastre, sin mencionar que extrañaba a Draco aun más que antes, algo que ni siquiera había pensado que fuera posible. Arrastró su mano sobre la hierba y jaló sus bóxers y pantalones hacia arriba, suspirando pesadamente mientras los abrochaba.

—Harry, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Hermione preocupadamente mientras comían el almuerzo en el comedor el día siguiente. Ron había tenido que hablar con su profesor de alemán con la esperanza de finalizar el curso con una calificación aprobatoria por lo cual hoy sólo estaban ellos.

Harry habría querido decir "bien" y terminar con eso pero en su lugar escuchó la verdad derramándose de sus permisibles labios: —Me preocupo mucho por Draco. —Levantó la mirada hacia su amiga con ojos grandes y suplicantes—. Sabes que lo hago, pero se está volviendo tan difícil estar lejos de él. Lo extraño todo el tiempo y la distancia me come por dentro, Hermione, y honestamente… Estoy empezando a buscar una salida. Hay chicos _aquí_, justo aquí y están interesados en mí, y tal vez no es correcto que un chico de dieciséis años de edad intente frenar sus embravecidas hormonas por alguien que está a millones de kilómetros de distancia. Pero, joder, Draco puede hacerlo y tan sólo hablar con él me hace sentir tan culpable y débil y… _¡No quiero lastimarlo, Hermione!_

La castaña parecía sorprendida y disparó miradas de advertencia a todos los que habían decidido quedárseles viendo por el estallido. Esperó hasta que el nivel del volumen estuviera cerca de lo normal para darle un golpecito en la cabeza, la cual descansaba sobre los antebrazos cruzados del moreno sobre la mesa del comedor, y dijo dulcemente: —Definitivamente no es lo que estaba esperando cuando pregunté, pero podía decir que _algo_ estaba molestándote.

—Soy el peor novio del mundo —murmuró Harry desde su posición, mirando el interior de su codo, sus gafas de enterraban en su nariz airadamente.

Hermione frunció el ceño y le frotó el hombro: —No le eres, Harry. Eres un adolescente normal.

Harry levantó la mirada hacia ella y con ojos vidriosos dijo humildemente: —Pero, Draco…

—Draco va a entenderlo, Harry —dijo confiada—. Se preocupa por ti y sólo quiere que tú seas feliz. Recuérdalo, Harry, todavía eres joven. Este es el momento cuando debes explorar, y salir, no amarrarte a una persona por el resto de tu vida. Estás en la preparatoria, no a mitad de tus treinta. No tienes que casarte con el primer chico del que te enamoras.

La manera en que Hermione lo expuso, parecía tan obvia. Sin duda lo hizo sentir menos culpable. Suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello, tratando de articular lo que sentía cuando estaba con Draco: —Sé eso. Es sólo que… Draco y yo parecemos… destinados. Él me hace sentir como nadie lo ha hecho antes. ¿Crees que es sólo toda la cosa del primer amor? ¿Qué esto sólo es nuevo, pero que lo encontraré, que lo sentiré otra vez?

—No se trata de lo que yo pienso, Harry —dijo en voz baja—. Esta es tu vida y tu decisión. Sólo recuerda; no estás viviendo para nadie más que para ti. Haz lo que te vaya a hacer feliz, y si Draco realmente se preocupa por ti entonces estará feliz por ti.

—¿Draco? —preguntó Harry nerviosamente cuando el teléfono fue contestado.

La suave voz del rubio viajo sobre miles de kilómetros, aliviada y feliz: —Harry, hey, ¿cómo estás esta noche?

Harry tomó un profundo respiro, si no lo hacía ahora entonces nunca lo haría: —Estoy bien, pero tengo que hablar contigo de algo.

—Está bien, dispara —dijo Draco simplemente.

Harry se sentó en uno de los columpios de su parque y se meció suavemente, diciendo titubeante: —Me importas mucho, pero… esto se está volviendo demasiado difícil, te extraño todo el tiempo y yo sólo… se supone que este es el momento en que deberíamos estar haciendo todas esas cosas salvajes y locas que lamentaremos después cuando seamos más grandes y…

La monótona voz del rubio lo interrumpió: —¿Quieres terminar?

Draco lo hizo sonar tan cruel. El moreno negó con la cabeza: —Bueno, sí, pero no, no realmente.

La voz del rubio volvió a surgir, desprovista de emoción: —No sé lo que quiere decir eso, Harry.

El moreno obligó a salir con vehemencia: —Quiero estar contigo, más que nada, pero no estás aquí para estar conmigo y…

—Sientes que te estás perdiendo de algo, ¿no? —terminó fácilmente.

—Algo así —admitió tristemente.

—Bueno, yo no quiero detenerte, Harry —dijo el rubio, su voz teñida de amargura—. Estoy seguro de que tienes otros chicos o chicas que están interesados, nunca quise ser una carga para ti.

—¡Tu nunca has sido una carga, Draco! —gritó apasionadamente.

Draco lo ignoró y dijo agriamente: —Si eso es todo, entonces creo que voy a irme.

Ahora Harry estaba entrando en pánico, todo su cuerpo se tensó: —No, espera. Quiero… bueno, tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos quedar como amigos y seguir hablando. No quiero perderte.

Draco se burló con curiosidad: —¿Cómo vas a tener tiempo para mí con tu nuevo y agitado horario de citas?

Las lágrimas picaban los ojos de Harry cuando suplicó: —Draco, no. Nunca quise herirte. Te quiero en mi vida.

El rubio fingió sorpresa y dijo con falsa sinceridad: —Bueno, ¿no soy afortunado? Harry Potter está dignándose a hacer tiempo para mí, soy el chico más afortunado del mundo.

—¡Tú eras el que quería que yo siguiera adelante! —gritó a través de las lágrimas.

Draco no se inmutó y dijo brutalmente: —Tienes razón, lo quería, y estoy verdaderamente feliz por ti, Potter. Así que permíteme ayudarte a hacer eso, abajo lo viejo y que viva lo nuevo, ¿cierto? Que tengas una gran vida, Potter.

Y con eso, la comunicación se cortó: —No. Draco. ¡No! —gritó con voz ronca. Miró fijamente su teléfono, como si Draco pudiera ver sus lágrimas o su dolor, incapaz de comprender lo que acababa de suceder. No podía creer lo horrible que se sentía. Su estómago estaba hecho nudo y estaba seguro de que nunca había sido más infeliz en su vida.

Harry paseaba de un lado al otro, sus dedos pasaban ocasionalmente sobre el húmedo metal de un juego mientras el teléfono continuaba timbrando su patrón de nunca acabar. Se sentó en uno de los empapados columpios, decidido a dejar un correo de voz. El teléfono debe haber sonado treinta veces, casi la misma cantidad de veces que él había llamado hoy, hasta que finalmente escuchó un vocecita diciendo: —Has localizado a Draco Malfoy. Lamento haberme perdido tu llamada, probablemente estoy aprendiendo a surfear en la nieve, deséame suerte, te regresaré la llamada en cuando este cerca de una cálida chimenea.

Por lo menos Draco no había cambiado su mensaje, el cual había sido el mismo desde que se había mudado a Rusia, a algo despectivo o que le exigiera que nunca volviera a llamar. Harry deseó que esa fuera una buena señal.

Todavía estaba furioso por ser ignorado, después de haber llamado por lo menos cien veces entre ayer y hoy, dejando montones de mensajes. Estaba temblando por la ira mientras obligaba a salir a través de sus dientes apretados: —¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas? ¿Eh? ¿Así es como el gran Draco Malfoy maneja sus problemas, igual que su padre, huyendo de ellos? ¡Pensé que yo te importaba, Draco! Dijiste que querías que yo fuera feliz, bien, ¡pues no lo soy, y no lo seré hasta que regreses uno de mis malditos mensajes!

El coche se estacionó frente a la casa de Harry, estaba verdaderamente feliz de que la noche hubiera terminado y que sus familiares estuvieran fuera de la ciudad, no que fuera a decirle eso a Dresden. No es que la cita hubiera estado mal, no había sido así. Dresden lo había llevado a cenar a un restaurante encantador y había sido atento y agradable toda la noche, sólo que no era él quien estaba en la mente de Harry. Y obviamente eso había sido notorio cuando el otro chico apagó el auto y los faros, se volvió hacia él y dijo: —Hey, ¿estás bien?, has estado preocupado toda la noche.

El moreno asintió y se sintió culpable por haber sido una cita absolutamente horrible: —Lo lamento. Estoy bien, Dra-Dresden, en serio. —La cara de Harry se calentó por el desliz y miró por la ventana, la cual estaba decorada por las gotas de lluvia.

Dresden tocó su mejilla y trató de atraer su atención de nuevo y dijo en voz baja, con una radiante sonrisa: —Puedes hablar conmigo, Harry. También estoy interesado en tu mente, sabes.

Harry exhaló y rió: —Lo sé. Gracias, pero en realidad no es nada, sólo, alguien que me importa mucho está enojado conmigo y no sé cómo arreglarlo.

Dresden lo miró preocupadamente, su pulgar acariciaba el labio inferior de Harry: —¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Harry estaba incómodo por la íntima atención pero trató de no mostrarlo:—No realmente.

El chico asintió y dijo amablemente: —Bueno, estoy seguro de que se te ocurrirá algo, Harry. No me puedo imaginar que sea fácil seguir enojado con alguien tan hermoso como tú.

La mano de Dresden todavía estaba en su mejilla y él se sonrojó por sus palabras. Quería voltear la cabeza pero la mano en su mejilla se lo impedía.

—Pase una noche grandiosa, aunque estuvieras un poco distraído —dijo el chico, dirigiéndole otra sonrisa, antes de inclinarse. Harry no hizo nada para alentarlo cuando Dresden cerró los ojos y cerró los suyos fuertemente, pensó que le debía esto, habiendo estado tan obviamente desinteresado durante toda la noche.

Los labios de Dresden se presionaron contra los suyos, sin ser demandantes o insistentes, pero aun así se sentía mal. La mano del otro chico se enterró en su cabello y lo jaló más cerca, _mal_, su otra mano se posó en su rodilla y subió hasta su muslo, _mal_, su lengua golpeteó contra sus labios, _mal_. El estómago de Harry dio la vuelta y se apartó asqueado, con la esperanza de que hubiera logrado mantener el aspecto de su cara. Se alejó de Dresden y buscó la manija de la puerta, sin siquiera molestarse en explicarle lo que había sucedido al chico que parecía confundido.

Abrió de golpe la puerta y trató de no correr hacia el sarcástico tapete de bienvenida. No se molestó en ver si Dresden se había ido antes de jalar la puerta delantera y subir corriendo las escaleras hacia el pequeño cuarto de baño. Vomitó en el lavabo, incapaz de llegar hasta el inodoro, se dejó caer en el tapete del baño y contra los fríos azulejos de la pared.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y marcó el número que le era más familiar que el propio. Como era de esperarse, no hubo respuesta y Harry esperó la voz grabada que lo invitaba a dejar un mensaje. Sorbió la nariz y dijo desoladamente: —Draco, lo lamento tanto. Cometí un gran error. Besé a alguien más y estuvo mal, todo estuvo mal. Se sintió como si estuviera robándose algo que te pertenecía sólo a ti, algo que nunca voy a poder recuperar. Lamento tanto haberlo dado, era tuyo y yo le permití… deje que él lo tomara. Ni siquiera intente luchar. Me revolvió el estómago y me sentí tan culpable, Draco. Soy tuyo, todo tuyo, así quieras tenerme o no. Por favor, por favor, contéstame. Quiero que regreses, Draco, y haré cualquier cosa para conseguirte.

Harry se quedó en la línea, esperando inútilmente que la voz de Draco le respondiera, hasta que la llamada se cortó y cerró el teléfono, guardándolo otra vez en su bolsillo. Su estómago todavía se retorcía desagradablemente, se acostó en el piso del baño y cerró los ojos, dejando que el sueño lo reclamara.

Estaba nevando tan fuerte que apenas podía ver. Parpadeó, pero los grandes y puros copos simplemente no le dejaban. A lo lejos podía ver a alguien con un sorprendente cabello rubio y vestido todo de negro, parado en la tormenta de nieve y con la cabeza agachada. Draco. Era su Draco. Harry comenzó a correr pero cuanto más se esforzaba más lejos parecía estar el rubio. Sus pies se resbalaban en la nieve, enterrándolo en el camino, cuando miró hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo, de pie sin ropa en el frío. Todo su cuerpo, especialmente los dedos de sus pies, se tornaban azules.

Estaba desesperado por llegar hasta Draco pero cuando trató de llamarlo, no sucedió nada, no pronunció sonido alguno. Derrotado, se dio por vencido y se hundió hasta las rodillas en el mordente frío. Con su vista periférica vio otra figura solemnemente vestida acercándose a Draco desde atrás. Amorosos brazos envolvieron la cintura del rubio quien las cubrió rápidamente con las suyas.

Harry observó, con la esperanza de estar entendiendo mal, mientras la figura ponía su mejilla sobre el hombro de Draco y el rubio se volvía hacia él, sus mejillas se rozaban. La cabeza de Harry martilleaba y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados a causa del viento opaco, mirando a Draco recostarse contra el hombre que lo abrazaba. Cerró los ojos, con el rostro contraído por la ira, celos y decepción. Rogó en silencio para que esto se terminara y abrió los ojos para descubrir que Draco y el otro hombre se habían marchado.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo desoladamente y caminó hacia donde ellos habían estado de pie, descubriendo que ahora no había nada que lo contuviera. Frente a él en una gran lapida de granito, había tres palabras y dos fechas grabadas en ella:

**Harry James Potter 1980 – 1997**

Harry despertó en el suelo de su baño, con un terrible dolor de cabeza, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Ron le dio a Harry un fuerte golpe en el brazo y esperó para que éste volviera su mirada esmeralda y sin vida hacia él antes de preguntar en voz baja: —¿Harry?

Harry no necesitó más estímulo que ese para decir: —Él ya no me quiere.

La nariz de Ron se arrugó y dijo ahogado: —¿Quién, ese tipo Dresden? —Ron había dejado claro desde el principio que pensaba que romper con Draco era un error. Sólo había mencionado sus sentimientos al respecto una vez, cuando Harry le preguntó, y no lo había sacado de nuevo, excepto para decir _"Lo que sea que decidas hacer, compañero, voy a respaldarte siempre"._

Harry negó con la cabeza y dijo simplemente: —Draco.

El ceño de Ron se frunció por la preocupación y dijo suavemente: —Pensé que habías terminado con él, ¿no?

Harry resolló, con la esperanza de no echarse a llorar a mitad de la clase de historia. Afortunadamente para él, el maestro probablemente no lo notaría, siendo el ser humano más torpe con vida: —Estaba equivocado y ahora lo he perdido.

El pelirrojo le dio una palmada en la espalda y parecía aliviado de que Harry por fin se hubiera dado cuenta: —Estoy seguro de que eso no es verdad, Harry. Probablemente sólo se siente rechazado, posiblemente pensó que ustedes dos eran para siempre y está soltando algo de vapor. Estoy seguro de que va a regresar a ti.

Harry recordó su sueño y dijo desalentado: —No, probablemente para este momento ya encontró a alguien más. —¿Y por qué no lo haría? Draco era hermoso, seguramente tenía gente sobre él, adulándolo todo el tiempo pero él había lo había querido y _Harry_ descuidadamente había destruido eso.

Ron arqueó una ceja y dijo firmemente: —No lo creo, Harry. Lo vi, él estaba loco por ti.

—Y yo lo arruiné —terminó el moreno.

Ron frunció el ceño y dijo honestamente: —Creo que todavía tienes una oportunidad.

Harry quería creerle pero todavía dolía: —Aun si la tengo, él no contesta mis llamadas para dármela.

—Dale tiempo —dijo su amigo con certeza—. Tal vez venga otra vez durante el verano y entonces vas a poder hablar con él, cara a cara.

Harry resplandeció ante el pensamiento de verlo de nuevo y dijo un poquito más feliz: —Sí, tal vez.

Excepto que la escuela terminó, el verano comenzó, y no había un solo susurro de parte de Draco. Habían pasado dos meses de las vacaciones y Harry todavía revisaba su teléfono todos los días, para descubrir que nada había cambiado. Ron y Hermione lo llamaban de vez en cuando pero se dieron por vencidos después de unas semanas de implacable silencio. Harry rara vez salía de casa de los Dursley excepto para ir a su parque cada noche. Dejó de llamar a Draco, en realidad dejó de hacer muchas cosas. Sus entrañas se retorcían cruelmente cada vez que pensaba en lo que había perdido.

Esta noche se sentó en los columpios, meciéndose desganado cuando el viento le animaba a hacerlo. Apoyó su mejilla en el implacable metal y cerró los ojos cuando la brisa llevó las palabras a sus oídos: —Pensé que ya no me querías.

Levantó la mirada, pensando que lo había imaginado o que su corazón estaba articulando lo que le diría a Draco si es que se reunían de nuevo, cuando vio al chico rubio parado frente a él, encapuchados ojos grises brillaron hacia él.

No hubo acumulación de lágrimas, parecieron simplemente salir de sus ojos mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba y suplicó que esto no fuera un sueño. Saltó de su asiento y corrió hacia él, gritando: —¡Draco! —A su paso. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la figura indudablemente sólida que era su todo. El rubio le regresó el abrazo, débilmente, y Harry se preguntó si esto era porque ya no estaban juntos, si este era su castigo. Recordó las palabras de Draco y se alejó de él confundido: —¿Cómo puedes pensar que no te quiero? Te rogué que me aceptaras de regreso.

Draco hizo una mueca y dijo débilmente: —Tenemos que hablar —antes de hacer un gesto para que se fueran a otro lado.

Harry enterró su pie en la tierra y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho de manera desafiante, sus fosas nasales se dilataron: —¡Podemos hablar aquí!

Draco suspiró y parpadeó lentamente, lucía tan cansado. Vio una banca del parque y Harry se dio cuenta que parecía estar cojeando antes de sentarse, dio unas palmaditas en el espacio junto a él para alentar al moreno de hacer lo mismo. Harry se sentó, deseando sentarse más cerca pero decidiendo, por ahora, mantener su distancia. Pasó sus dedos sobre los calados en forma de diamante. Quería decirle a Draco lo mucho que lo extrañaba, lo mucho que deseaba estar con él de nuevo, pero era cosa del rubio el establecer el tono y esperó pacientemente, manteniendo sus ojos en el lado izquierdo de la banca debajo de él.

La mano derecha de Draco se acercó y le obligó a levantar la barbilla para que sus miradas se encontraran. Los ojos del rubio se veían tenues en la vacilante luz de la lámpara de calle por encima de ellos pero incitantes, y Harry no podía apartar los ojos de esa hermosa y resplandeciente mirada gris. Lo quería tanto y le parecía imposible que estuviera sentado justo ahí, lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo. Los labios de Draco se abrieron levemente y dijo débilmente: —Harry, han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que hablamos y no quiero que me interrumpas antes de terminar de contarte todo, ¿está bien?

Harry asintió, queriendo preguntarle ya sobre la cojera pero mantuvo sus labios bien cerrados. La luz sobre ellos vaciló de nuevo y atrajo la atención del moreno hasta que finalmente la electricidad llego al bulbo y lo iluminó por completo. Regresó su mirada al rubio y jadeó. Tantos moretones oscurecían ese bello rostro e instantáneamente levantó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación y duda. Draco atrapó su mano y la llevó hasta sus labios mientras el moreno abría la boca. Draco lo interrumpió y dijo: —Explicaré todo, lo prometo.

Harry asintió de nuevo y siguió sosteniendo la pálida mano cuando el rubio la bajó. Draco respiró profundamente y comenzó en voz baja: —Ambos sabemos que no manejé muy bien el rompimiento. Estaba enojado, más conmigo mismo que con nadie más. Sentí como si fuera mi culpa. —Harry abrió la boca para refutar eso con vehemencia, cuando fue detenido por la mirada del otro chico. Asintió y cerró la boca de nuevo, y el rubio continuó—. Pensé que no te había dejado saber lo mucho que me importabas, que no había sido lo suficientemente atento como para hacer que la gran distancia pareciera soportable. Yo arremetí… contra la persona equivocada. Colgué el teléfono y padre entró.

»Me dio una orden y desobedecí. No me preocupé por jugar a lo seguro, por hacer lo que se esperaba de mí. Estaba furioso. Te había perdido y nada más importaba. Es innecesario decir que pagué por mis crímenes, repetida y brutalmente. Cualquier privilegio que se me concedió con anterioridad —dijo Draco, con una expresión de asco—, me fue revocado y mi padre destrozó mi único medio de comunicación con un puño cruel y dijo que no necesitaba tener otro. No tuve nadie con quien hablar durante mucho tiempo.

»Me tomo un mes convencer a mi padre para que me permitiera irme durante las vacaciones de verano. Simplemente quería escapar del dolor, no tenía intención de verte de nuevo —admitió Draco, casi indiferente y eso hizo que Harry se sintiera indefenso.

»No es que estuviera enojado contigo —dijo rápidamente, acariciando el dorso de la mano de Harry con su pulgar—. Sólo quería que tú fueras feliz, y pensé que el verme te confundiría y demeritaría la gran vida que estaba seguro que estabas llevando… al menos hasta que me encontré con Ron y Hermione. Me dijeron sobre las llamadas telefónicas, lo indiferente que estabas, y vine a buscarte.

Harry se limpió las lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos y se movió más cerca de Draco para que sus muslos se tocaran. Acunó la mejilla del rubio y dijo con voz ronca: —Estuve con alguien más. —Vio que Draco trató de apartar la mirada pero mantuvo su mano firme—. Él me besó y yo lo odié. —Los ojos grises brillaron cuestionando y Harry exhaló—. Lo odié porque no eras tú, porque había tomado algo de mí que por siempre sería tuyo.

Harry se inclinó y presionó sus labios con los de Draco, tan feliz que podría estallar. Cambio de posición así que estaba a horcajadas sobre el regazo del rubio porque simplemente no podía estar lo suficientemente cerca de otra manera. Sus bocas se amoldaron y la lengua de Harry se deslizó en el interior, saboreando cada pedazo que el rubio ofrecía. Harry empujó su excitación contra el otro chico, el rubio gimió y apartó su boca: —Aquí no —jadeó.

El moreno asintió y se retiró del regazo del chico, provocando que Draco hiciera una mueca de dolor: —¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry, tímido y preocupado.

Draco asintió, todavía sosteniendo la mano del moreno: —Sólo un poco dolorido.

Harry se mordió el labio: —Ha pasado un mes desde que saliste de tu casa. —Cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo mal que deberían haber sido las lesiones para que todavía dolieran. Tomó varias respiraciones profundas para disipar la ira que casi lo estaba cegando—. Tal vez deberíamos llevarte al hospital.

Draco se puso de pie, con la ayuda de Harry y curveó los labios, dando palmaditas a su pierna izquierda y diciendo: —Ya estuve ahí, ya hice eso. —Harry entrecerró los ojos y vio que los pantalones de Draco estaban cortados por un lado para hacer espacio a un verde y grueso yeso.

—Lo lamento tanto, Draco —dijo sinceramente. Levantó la mirada al estropeado rostro del rubio y se echó a llorar. Todo era su culpa, Draco había sufrido porque él era un idiota.

Draco envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y lo tranquilizó en voz baja, arrullándolo: —Está bien, Harry. Estoy bien.

—Todo es mi culpa —gimoteó en el pecho del rubio.

—No, esto es mi culpa. —Draco negó con la cabeza y se burló—. Los dos estamos siendo densos, es culpa de mi padre.

Harry lo miró con ojos brillantes: —Nunca debí…

Draco gruñó: —No seas estúpido, tenías todo el derecho de hacer lo que hiciste. Yo reaccioné como un imbécil. Harry, quiero que vivas una vida plena, que experimentes todo lo que hay por experimentar. Nunca quise retenerte, quería estar a tu lado y, el hecho es, que no podía. No _puedo_. Todo lo que puedo ofrecerte son unos cuantos meses del año y tu mereces más que eso, mucho más que eso.

Draco comenzó a cojear en dirección de la casa de Harry y el moreno caminó junto a él, mirándolo duramente: —¿Y qué hay de ti, eh?

Draco no estaba mirándolo a la cara y dijo con facilidad: —No te preocupes por mí.

Harry lo detuvo con una mano sobre su antebrazo y lo obligó a volverse y enfrentarlo: —Tú seguiste siéndome fiel, ¿no? Tú no necesitaste salir y tener _experiencias_. ¡Tú me querías! Pero yo no pude… me negué a reconocer lo afortunado que era por tenerte y casi te pierdo para siempre. No quiero que estés con alguien más pero no pude extenderte la misma cortesía.

Draco bajó la mirada y dijo con voz ahogada: —Harry, yo… yo ya he experimentado lo suficiente. He hecho lo suficiente de eso para toda una vida, tú no, y no puedo culparte por querer más, por ser curioso.

Harry casi había olvidado que Draco no era virgen y se preguntó, por su reacción, si el chico o la chica que lo habían tomado no habían sido más que un poco rudos. Ese pensamiento lo enloqueció y dio un paso más cerca del rubio y susurró en su oído: —Tú eres mi mundo.

Los brazos de Draco se levantaron para rodear su cintura y enterró el rostro en el cuello del moreno. Se quedaron así, sosteniéndose el uno al otro, hasta que finalmente el rubio se apartó.

El moreno lo ayudó a subir por la ventana rota y lo besó tan pronto como ambos estuvieron dentro. Si hubiera sido por Harry, esa noche nunca habrían dejado de tocarse, ni siquiera por un momento. Draco le regresó el beso con todo lo que tenía, como si el otro chico nunca hubiera jodido y casi destruido todo lo que habían construido juntos.

Fue un lento camino hacia la cama pero lo lograron. Harry acostó a Draco cuidadosamente y lo observó moverse hasta que estuvo cómodo. Su cabello tenía un corte desaliñado y era tan corto como el de Harry, se esparcía detrás de él sobre la almohada cuando se recostó finalmente, haciéndolo lucir absolutamente radiante.

Harry subió a la cama lentamente, quitándose la camisa mientras lo hacía, antes de detenerse y sentarse a horcajadas sobre Draco con cuidado. Besó al rubio lánguidamente, tratando de imprimir la memoria en sus labios y su mente. Presionó su erección en la del rubio y deslizó sus manos bajo su camisa, frotando con sus pulgares los pezones cada vez más erguidos.

Draco gimió en su boca y Harry le quitó la camisa con un poco de dificultad. Sus ojos se abrieron enormes cuando vio el largo y blanco corte que marcaba el pecho rubio por la mitad. La cicatriz era perlada e hinchada, Harry atrapó los ojos de Draco con los suyos, los cuales estaban vidriosos lamentándolo por él. El rubio asintió y él deslizó hacia abajo su cuerpo para poder concentrarse en el pálido cuello, dejando sus propias marcas que identificarían a Draco como _suyo_ y de nadie más, sin importar lo que los otros moretones demandaban. Dejo su tarjeta de presentación sobre todo el pecho, deslizó su lengua sobre la herida cicatrizada, deseando que el otro chico recordara esto en vez del momento en que fue puesta en su piel.

Pasó sus dientes sobre un sensible pezón y Draco se arqueó hacia él, haciéndolo gemir y embestir. Se movió más abajo, frotando sus manos sobre los muslos entre los que ahora descansaba. Arrastró su lengua sobre el fino y rubio camino de vello y la pasó provocadoramente por lo largo de la cintura de los pantalones. Las pálidas manos agarraron su cabello y trataron de forzarlo a bajar más.

Harry gruñó y le abrió los pantalones con los dientes antes de bajar la cremallera de la misma manera, algo acerca de su ropa interior se le hizo extrañamente familiar. Se incorporó cuando se dio cuenta y sonrió: —¿Son los míos?

Draco se retorció incómodo: —Bueno, nunca pediste que los regresara.

Sonrió y se inclinó, colocando ligeros besos sobre la pálida piel que fue revelada antes de jalar impacientemente los pantalones y los bóxers hasta los cremosos muslos. Nunca antes había visto la polla de Draco, la había sostenido en su mano, sí, la había sentido contra él, sí, ¿pero admirarla?, nunca. Su boca se hizo agua ante el prospecto de tener esa perfecta y pálida longitud dentro de ella, y se aseguró de capturar los ojos del rubio antes de devorarla, sin siquiera hacer una pausa dado su nerviosismo.

Draco empujó y sus manos se enroscaron en el cabello oscuro: —Oh, joder, sí, Harry. —El moreno se ahogó un poco cuando Draco embestía contra su cara pero se dejó llevar y trabajó en controlar su reflejo de náuseas, descubriendo que si podía relajarse lo suficiente, podía tomar casi completamente al rubio en su interior y al mismo tiempo pasar la lengua sobre cada centímetro que podía alcanzar.

Se apartó ya que no podía hacer mucho con todo eso en su boca y quería explorar cada faceta de la maravillosa carne delante de él. Besó y acarició con la nariz la sensible piel, arrastrando sus labios a lo largo de la erección antes de agitar sus pestañas contra ella. Draco estaba retorciéndose y fue incomprensible cuando su lengua jugó sobre la cabeza, girando, presionando, acunando, plegándose y agitándola. Experimentó con sus dientes pero tenía demasiado miedo de lastimarlo como para probar realmente.

Encontró un ritmo que parecía hacer que los dedos de los pies del rubio se curvearan sin importar que, y se dio cuenta que al rubio parecía gustarle cuando él se balanceaba, girando la mano cuando subía y pasando la lengua sobre la hendidura antes de volver a bajar. Harry siguió manteniendo su mirada sobre el rostro de Draco y fue recompensado con la expresión más hermosa que había visto en su vida cuando el otro chico se corrió, llenando su boca y para su asombro, provocando que se disparara su propio orgasmo. Los labios de Draco estaban ligeramente abiertos, sus parpados se cerraban lentamente sobre un reluciente gris, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su cabello húmedo de sudor colgaba en mechones sobre su pálida frente. Como un depravado ángel de Botticelli.

Harry subió por el cuerpo de Draco, colocando besos en el pálido lienzo hasta alcanzar finalmente la deseosa boca del rubio. Se besaron lánguidamente antes de que Draco se apartara, pasó sus dedos por el pecho de Harry: —¿Qué hay de ti?

Harry se sonrojó avergonzado: —Yo, umm, yo… ya me hice cargo.

El rostro de Draco se torció por la confusión y siguió la mirada de Harry hacia abajo para descubrir la mancha de humedad en el frente de sus pantalones. El rubio parecía confundido y Harry explicó en voz baja: —Eres hermoso cuando te corres.

Draco sonrió ampliamente y besó la mejilla sonrojada del moreno, su aliento revoloteó sobre esta cuando susurró: —Te sonrojas tan adorablemente.

El tiempo pareció deslizarse a través de los dedos de Harry y antes de darse cuenta, se enfrentó a la perspectiva de que Draco se marchaba, una vez más. Se sentaron en su parque, Harry intentaba no actuar tan deprimido como estaba y Draco, como siempre, se mantenía fuerte por ambos. El moreno se reclinó en él, una mano sujetaba la del rubio y la otra dibujaba figuras sobre el capturado antebrazo del rubio.

Se preguntó si alguna vez este momento se iba a volver más fácil. Draco se volvió hacia él, el cielo oscuro a su alrededor y susurró: —No es para siempre, Harry.

El moreno trató de darle una sonrisa pero, sin embargo murió a medio camino. Una sola lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla pero fue suficiente. Su voz era vacía, pero segura: —Estaré aquí, en este punto exacto, esperando por ti.

Draco limpió la lágrima de la mejilla del otro chico, su mano jugaba con su rebelde melena: —_Voy_ a volver a reunirme contigo, te lo prometo, Harry.

El moreno enterró su rostro en el cuello de Draco, apretando los ojos para no llorar: —¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de mí… de nosotros? —Miró los ojos de Draco, los suyos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas— ¿Cómo lo _sabes_?

Draco sonrió: —Lo vez cuando estamos juntos, ¿no? Lo sabes ahora, en este momento, lo _sabes._ —Harry asintió, lo sabía, estaba seguro, pero la distancia… la distancia hacía que todo que una vez fue claro se volviera confuso y complicado. El rubio le apretó la mano—. Estoy tan lejos como me dejes estar.

Harry regresó el apretón, la guerra contra las lágrimas fue perdida. Descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, levantó la mirada hacia las estrellas titilantes y dijo: —Entonces no te dejaré ir lejos.


	4. Capítulo 4

**El primero.**

Por **calrissian18**

Traducción: Xanath

Beta: Luna Oscura

Rating: NC-17

Advertencia: Incesto (implicado no explícito)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright, la trama pertenece a calrissian18, sólo la traducción es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Home (En casa)<strong>

Harry se dio la vuelta sobre su cama, sus sueños se enfocaban en arremolinados ojos grises que resplandecían conforme cambiaban de emociones. Sin saberlo, una pequeña sonrisa estaba adornando sus rasgos mientras dormía. El sonido de un zumbido fuerte amenazaba con arrancarlo de los exuberantes mechones de seda deslizándose a través de sus dedos y luchó por concentrarse en las cosquillas que casi podía sentir cuando estas pasaban por los pliegues de sus palmas.

El sueño se fracturó cuando sus ojos parpadearon y su mente volaba entre estar despierto y dormido. Se dio por vencido, las imágenes ya se desvanecían, y abrió los ojos. Gruñó y agarró su teléfono, sonriendo mientras lo hacía. Sólo una persona lo llamaba tan tarde.

_Lo más probable es que sea para felicitarme por mi graduación,_ pensó Harry, la felicidad atontaba su cerebro.

—Drake —dijo Harry con añoranza cuando abría su teléfono, ahogando un bostezo con el dorso de la mano.

La sonrisa perezosa de Harry se congeló cuando una voz cortante comenzó a hablar tonterías en su oído: —Selamat siang. Nama saya Sujatmi Lnu…

Harry se sentó de golpe en la cama, de repente completamente despierto: —Espere, espere. Más despacio. ¿Quién habla? —Algo muy parecido al pánico comenzó a asentarse en su estómago.

Escuchó un ruido y la molestia se tradujo perfectamente cuando la voz escupió: —Butul.

Harry escuchó el sonido de un clic y llamó: —¿Hola? —Hacia el ruido ambiental. Esperaba que simplemente hubiera sido puesto en espera y que la mujer, al menos pensaba que era una mujer, hubiera ido a buscar a alguien que hablara inglés.

Harry estaba tomando profundos y tranquilizadores respiros cuando el teléfono fue levantado, casi un minuto después y una mujer que hablaba perfectamente el inglés, con un acento británico dijo:—¿Es… —Hubo una pausa y pudo escuchar el crujido de papel del otro lado de la línea cuando agudizó el oído— el señor Harry Potter? —preguntó finalmente.

Harry asintió rápidamente: —Sí. Sí, soy yo.

Otra pausa. Más papel crujiendo: —¿Está usted emparentado con… Draco Malfoy?

El corazón de Harry se desplomó hasta su estómago y comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente: —¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Qué sucedió? —gritó Harry, lágrimas conocedoras lo obligaron a limpiarse violentamente los ojos.

La mujer chasqueó la lengua exasperadamente: —No puedo hablar sobre el estado de un paciente con…

—¿Paciente? ¿Qué demonios sucedió? —rugió, sus dedos se retorcían distraídamente en sus sabanas.

—Draco Malfoy está en condición crítica en el RSI Sitti Maryam —contestó la mujer eficientemente, su acento no nativo se engrosó cuando mencionó el nombre del hospital—. Él lo tiene a usted como su contacto de emergencia, aunque veo que el espacio de "relación" ha sido dejado en blanco en su historial. Así que ¿está usted emparentado con el señor Draco Malfoy?

—Sí —dijo con voz ronca, rápidamente—. Soy su… hermano. Por favor, ¿cómo está?

La mujer fue seca y sonaba extremadamente cansada: —Como ya le dije, su condición es crítica, y no voy a discutirlo con mayor detalle en el teléfono. Su extensión es británica, creo. ¿Lo es?

—Sí —acordó desolado, su mente estaba en otra parte.

La mujer suspiró como si fuera una carga personal: —¿Ustedes dos tienen más familia?

Harry apenas pudo escuchar la pregunta de la mujer. Ella se aclaró la garganta y la cabeza de Harry despertó por el abrupto sonido: —No —dijo en voz baja—. No tenemos a nadie más, sólo el uno al otro.

La mujer suspiró de nuevo y su voz era condescendiente, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño: —¿Tiene alguna manera de venir a Manado?

Harry se mordió el labio: —Ya se me ocurrirá algo —dijo resueltamente—. ¿Por lo menos puede decirme qué pasó?

Más crujidos de papel, seguidos de un tono cortante: —Me temo que no puedo decirle eso, señor Potter. No hay nada de eso en la hoja de admisión. Aparentemente los paramédicos lo encontraron fuera del hospital, inconsciente y solo.

—¿Él va… él va a morir? —preguntó en voz baja, mordiéndose el labio tan fuerte que sangró. El color carmesí se unió a los arroyos transparentes que se deslizaban sobre su piel.

La mujer dijo rotundamente, claramente irritada: —Señor Potter no puedo…

—¡Maldición sólo dígame si va a estar bien!—gritó, harto de esta mujer y su actitud arrogante, y de sus propios estorbosos sollozos. ¿Quién carajos pensaba esta mujer que era?

Tardíamente escuchó buscando cualquier sonido de los Dursley, y afortunadamente, nada se movió en la sofocante casa. Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Hubo una larga pausa y la mujer finalmente habló usando un tono brusco y desagradable: —Esta estable y me rehúso a discutir más —añadió en un tono falso e indiferente—. Espero que su viaje a Manado sea tan placentero como esta llamada telefónica, señor Potter. Mi nombre es Gretchen Leunwick, puede preguntar por mí en la recepción, cuando llegue al RSI Sitti Maryam. Que tenga una encantadora noche. —El tono de marcación siguió inmediatamente después de que la última palabra le llegara.

Harry miró con desagrado su teléfono, odio ferozmente a esa mujer antes de que el pánico se asentara por completo. Se puso en acción, diciéndose a sí mismo que llorar no ayudaría en nada. Sacó de golpe sus cajones, agarró su mochila, volcó su cesto de basura y usó la bolsa de este como maleta. Arrojó su ropa a la bolsa, su cartera, todo el dinero que tenía, su pasaporte (el cual tenía gracias a un viaje escolar) y su teléfono a su mochila.

Se puso unos jeans y una playera, la primera que encontró en el piso de su habitación, se puso las gafas y salió arrastrándose por la ventana rota. Tal vez tenía como quinientos euros por su cuenta y eso no iba a llevarlo hasta Indonesia. Corrió a toda velocidad mientras calculaba mentalmente cuanto necesitaba. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo frente a una conocida puerta roja.

Llamó a la puerta tan fuerte como pudo mientras recuperaba el aliento y miraba distraídamente su reloj, las tres y media de la mañana. Aguantó la punzada en su costado y trató de no quejarse mientras los segundos pasaban. Finalmente la puerta se abrió y el papá de Ron estuvo frente a él, luciendo cauteloso. Su expresión se suavizó instantáneamente cuando reconoció a Harry.

—Harry, ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde? Bueno, vamos, vamos, sal del frío y entra a la casa. Tengo que decirle a Molly. ¿Qué es lo que estabas pensando, mi niño? ¿Qué… —El señor Weasley finalmente detuvo su disparada preocupación cuando vio la bolsa de basura en la mano de Harry, conteniendo cada prenda de su propiedad excepto por las que llevaba puestas y la mochila que colgaba sobre su hombro—. ¿Ha pasado algo, Harry?

Harry asintió, todavía sin aliento, pero logró hablar; —Necesito hablar con Ron.

En ese momento la señora Weasley se apresuraba escaleras abajo, atando a su cintura una bata rosa con enormes flores de plástico pegadas en los lugares más extraños: —Arthur, ¿Quién…? Oh, ¡Harry, cariño! ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

El señor Weasley le dio la espalda a él para dirigirse a su esposa: —Harry necesita hablar con Ron, Molly. —Su tono era ilegible y Harry tragó saliva, incómodo.

No tuvo de que preocuparse cuando la señora Weasley llevó una mano a su boca, se recuperó rápidamente y asintió determinada: —Por supuesto, cariño, voy por él.

Inmediatamente, ella dio vuelta en las escaleras y regresó por donde había venido. El señor Weasley miró a Harry atentamente y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina, pasó una temblorosa mano por su cabello: —Harry, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó paternalmente.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo, y dijo ahogadamente: —No.

El señor Weasley no pidió explicación, simplemente asintió y le dio palmaditas en su espalda, un momento más tarde un quejumbroso Ron seguía a su madre: —Pero, mamá… —comenzó Ron, claramente confundido.

—Es suficiente, Ronald —estalló ella. Se volvió hacia Harry y le sonrió de manera maternal mientras decía dulcemente—. Ahora, Harry, cariño, los dejaremos solos.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Ron desconcertado, frotándose los ojos para espantar el sueño. Se rascó la camisa de su pijama y sus ojos se abrieron enormes cuando vio a Harry sentado en la cocina.

Caminó hacia él recelosamente, sus pies descalzos apenas hacían ruido sobre la madera. Se veía como si sospechara que su amigo fuera un espejismo. El moreno levantó la cabeza para ver a Ron y las dudas del pelirrojo se transformaron inmediatamente en preocupación. Se sentó junto a él y dijo con voz ronca: —Harry, compañero, ¿qué pasa?

—Es Draco, Ron —dijo Harry. Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron enormemente y su expresión era indescifrable—. Hubo… hubo un accidente en Manado. Ellos dijeron… Bueno, dijeron que está en estado crítico. —Harry se limpió los ojos y dijo en voz baja—. Tengo que llegar ahí, soy todo lo que tiene.

—¿Qué pasa con sus padres? —preguntó Ron ansiosamente, su mano apretaba el hombro del moreno.

Harry bajó la mirada: —Ellos no… no… no deberían estar ahí. No van a estar ahí.

El moreno levantó la mirada para encontrar a Ron mirando pensativamente al frente. Finalmente, se enderezó, se volvió hacia Harry y dijo simplemente: —¿Qué necesitas?

Harry se removió incómodo, odiaba tener que pedirlo, pero lo necesitaba. Draco lo necesitaba: —Sólo tengo quinientos euros…

Ron lo interrumpió: —Yo tengo ciento veinte. Son tuyos.

Harry lo miró fijamente, asombrado y tartamudeó: —Ron, e… ¿estás seguro? Eso es mucho para prestar, te lo pagaré, pero…

Ron le sonrió y Harry pudo ver lo mucho que su amigo se preocupaba por él en sus brillantes ojos azules: —Harry. Compañero. Cállate. No eres el único que se preocupa por Draco y no conozco a un chico más confiable que tu. Tómalo y mantenme informado.

Lágrimas de gratitud irrumpieron y Harry agarró el antebrazo de Ron y lo jaló a un feroz abrazo: —Nunca olvidaré esto. Gracias, Ron. Te lo agradezco tanto —susurró Harry en el oído del pelirrojo cuando se apartaron.

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas y le dio un rápido: —Sí, sí. Tú harías lo mismo —antes de salir corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Harry sonrió a sus espaldas y se sintió abrumado, se preguntó que había hecho para merecer un amigo tan bueno. Una mano cayó sobre su hombro y levantó la mirada hacia la amble cara de la señora Weasley, cartera en mano. Sus ojos bailaban con simpatía y cariño. El señor Weasley dio un paso detrás de ella y los dos se agarraron de las manos. Compartieron una mirada antes de que la protectora voz de la señora Weasley hablara: —Harry, cariño, Arthur y yo podemos ahorrar unos cien euros.

La mandíbula de Harry cayó: —No, no podría. Ustedes deberían… deberían quedarse con eso. No podría…

El señor Weasley lo interrumpió negando con la cabeza: —Harry, en cuanto a Molly y a mí nos concierne tú eres familia. Parece que te importa mucho ese chico. Queremos ayudar.

Harry siempre había amado a la familia de Ron, había pasado las fiestas con ellos, y siempre trataba de pasar un poco más de tiempo con ellos pero esto era… era demasiado. Sabía que los Weasley estaban lejos de ser acaudalados, con todos los niños que tenían en la escuela, y para que lo ofrecieran… realmente debían _amarlo_. No podía encontrar las palabras para expresar las emociones que brotaban en su interior.

El señor Weasley empujó algunos billetes en su mano y Harry se sintió siendo arrastrado a un abrazo que regresó con el mismo fervor. Ron había regresado en algún momento y tan pronto como Harry fue liberado le entregó sus ahorros.

Harry se paró frente a su puerta, completamente sin palabras: —No puedo decir lo que esto… Draco y yo realmente apreciamos esto. Ustedes son… son…

La señora Weasley asintió y su esposo le estrechó la mano: —Tú eres familia, Harry. Esto es lo que hacemos unos por los otros. Ambos, Draco y tú siempre van a ser bienvenidos aquí.

Harry bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. Tan extremadamente vacías. Miró hacia arriba a través de las húmedas esmeraldas y dijo, con tanta sinceridad como su voz pudo sostener: —Gracias. Muchas gracias. No sé cómo decirles lo que esto significa para mí.

La señora Weasley asintió y le hizo un gesto con la mano: —Lo sabemos, Harry. Ahora vete, tienes un muchacho que encontrar.

Harry tragó saliva y asintió antes de desaparecer de sus escalones de la entrada.

Setecientos veinte euros. No sería suficiente. Harry corrió tan rápido como pudieron sus pies.

* * *

><p>—Oh, cállate, Harry —dijo Hermione rodando los ojos, mucho más alerta de lo que Ron había estado—. Por supuesto que puedes aceptarlo. Por eso estás aquí, ¿no? Además, no puedo pensar en una mejor causa.<p>

Harry se sentía desfallecer: —Mione, ¿trescientos euros? No puedo tomar eso.

Hermione lo miró y dijo simplemente: —Deja de ser denso. ¿Para qué crees que estoy aquí? —Sus ojos se iluminaron y corrió escaleras arriba, diciendo por sobre su hombro—. ¡Ahora vuelvo!

El señor Granger, quien había estado sentado junto a su esposa durante su plática, se ajustó los lentes y preguntó considerado: —Harry, muchacho, ¿quieres que te lleve al aeropuerto?

Las manos de Harry casi dejan caer la taza de té que la señora Granger le había preparado cuando los miró boquiabierto: —¿En serio? No quiero hacer que usted salga… ya es tarde. No podría… puedo llegar ahí por mí mismo.

La señora Granger con un movimiento de mano alejó su afirmación: —Tonterías, Harry. Estamos felices de ayudar.

Harry les sonrió a ambos, la extensión de la misma arrugaba sus ojos. El señor Granger fue a agarrar sus llaves, Hermione bajó corriendo las escaleras y empujó un libro hacia sus manos—. Toma.

Harry bajó su taza de té y leyó la cubierta en voz alta: —¿Inglés para Malaya? —miró a Hermione, sonriendo—. Hermione, ¡eres brillante!

—Buenos, cuando nos contaste donde estaba viviendo Draco, tengo que admitirlo, tenía curiosidad… y, oh, ¡es un lenguaje fascinante, Harry! —El chico la miró sabiendo que ella estaba cerca de empezar a divagar. Su amiga sonrió tímidamente y le dio una bolsa de lona que estaba doblada—. Oh, y una maleta real. No estoy segura de que te dejen pasar con eso —dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia la bolsa de basura, arrugando la nariz.

Harry estuvo tentado a recordarle, _"en realidad no es basura, sabes."_ Pero estaba demasiado ahogado por la gratitud: —Mione… tú… yo… esto…

Hermione le sonrió y dijo pícaramente: —No tenías muchos amigos antes, ¿verdad?

Fue un corto viaje al aeropuerto y Harry pasó el tiempo mirando las borrosas luces en la calle mientras el coche a través de las prácticamente vacías y mojadas calles de Surrey. Su mente estaba enfocada en la familia que no sabía que tenía. Los Granger, los Weasley y Draco. El auto se detuvo en el pavimento mojado y Harry agarró su equipaje con dedos temblorosos.

Le agradeció a los Granger, quienes le desearon suerte, y caminó a la entrada del aeropuerto con Hermione detrás. Ella se mordió el labio y lo abrazó fuertemente: —Avísanos, Harry —dijo en voz baja—. Nosotros también nos preocupamos por él, sabes. Sólo… no nos dejes en la oscuridad —suplicó.

Harry asintió, lágrimas de felicidad y miedo luchaban por destacarse: —Prometo estar en contacto. Gracias, por todo.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron, asintió y entonó seriamente: —Mantente a salvo.

—Gracias —dijo Harry otra vez, se volvió para verlas a ella y a sus padres decirle adiós antes de que las puertas automáticas se cerraran con un silbido.

* * *

><p>Había sido una experiencia muy estresante estar en un aeropuerto tan ocupado. Ahora eran las cinco y hombres en trajes de negocios, madres con niños llorando, hermanos, hermanas, padres, amantes todos estaban inundando las puertas con buenos deseos y lágrimas sensibleras.<p>

Harry obtuvo un boleto para el vuelo a Manado que salía en dos horas y tenía tres escalas. Todavía le quedaban ciento treinta y dos euros y había cambiado casi todo por poco más de cien mil rupias. No tenía idead de cuál era el tipo de cambio y se quedó con diez euros sólo para estar seguro.

Buscó en todas las librerías algo sobre Manado, Indonesia o Malasia, pero salió con las manos vacías. Pensó en llamar al hospital para que le dijeran como iba todo pero tenía la sensación de que incluso si algo había cambiado, Gretchen Leunwick no se lo diría.

Se acurrucó en una incómoda silla del aeropuerto y trató de no pensar.

Finalmente el número de su vuelo fue llamado y una amable azafata le dijo que subiera al avión. Harry tomó su asiento, sorprendido de ver que este estaba casi vació.

Había tres asientos por fila y sólo dos de ellos estaban llenos en la suya. Un hombre bastante corpulento sin muchos rasgos sobresalientes tomo asiento junto al pasillo mientras él había tomado la ventana. El hombre inmediatamente sacó su maletín y soltó un gruñido. Harry se puso una chaqueta encima, habiendo checado sus maletas y descansó su cabeza en la ventana, cerró los ojos cansadamente.

* * *

><p>—¿Señor? Señor hemos llegado a Manado —La preocupada voz de la azafata hizo eco en su cabeza.<p>

Sí, diecinueve horas después Harry estaba por fin en Manado. Había encontrado un Angkot en el aeropuerto para llevarlo al RSI Sitti Maryam hospital. De acuerdo al libro de Hermione, era la manera más barata de viajar en Indonesia. Afortunadamente para él tenía algunos datos de relevancia cultural en la contraportada.

Le dijo al conductor en un muy mal Malayo su destino y sostuvo su bolsa en su regazo mientras miraba por la ventana. Draco tenía razón, Manado era hermoso y definitivamente resaltaría de la misma forma que un pulgar hinchado; todos tenían la piel extremadamente oscura, por lo menos diez veces más que la de Harry, y la suya ya era diez tonalidades más oscura que la de Draco.

El camino estaba atestado de Angkots, por lo menos hasta donde su vista llegaba; a su derecha había edificios de formas extrañas y dos chicos sin camiseta jugaban con una pelota que Harry no pudo reconocer, y a su izquierda había un puerto con botes chárter flotando perezosamente en el agua excepcionalmente azul.

El sol era implacable y Harry casi perdió su parada, ya que mientras disfrutaba del caliente resplandor se había adormecido ligeramente. Le pagó al hombre dos mil trescientas rupias y le preguntó a un local en qué dirección debería ir. El hombre lucía divertido por la forma tan horrenda en que Harry estaba destrozando su lengua nativa, y le señaló en dirección a un extremadamente grande complejo de colores vividos.

Era mucho más impresionante de lo que Harry pensó que sería. Por alguna razón había esperado algo menos avanzado, pero el hospital era prístino y mucho más grande que cualquiera de los que había visto en Inglaterra. Apretó su bolsa contra su pecho y avanzó valientemente.

* * *

><p>Tan pronto como entró por la puerta fue asaltado por ruido, específicamente por un duro leguaje con un extraño énfasis. Las personas se hacinaban en una manera que desafiaba la física y todo el mundo parecía tan frenético como él se sentía. Fue sorprendente darse cuenta de que aunque los lenguajes fueran diferentes, las inflexiones, gestos y emociones seguían siendo similares. Harry podía sentir empatía con todos ellos.<p>

Esperó su turno en la recepción y finalmente dejó caer el nombre de Gretchen Leunwick, hablando sobre todo en inglés, consultando únicamente su libro cuando la enfermera no le entendió. Una robusta mujer británica con el ceño fruncido apareció unos minutos después y se reunió con él en la sala de espera.

Sus brazos estaban cargados con un expediente tras otro, su frágil y sucio cabello marrón estaba atado hacia atrás de alguna manera, los mechones caían de donde estaban atados. Pequeñas gafas de montura metálica descansaban sobre unos nada impresionantes ojos color avellana. Ella había renunciado a todo tipo de maquillaje y tenía un rostro hundido que hacía que luciera como si alguna vez, mucho tiempo atrás, hubiera agraciado con una sonrisa.

La enfermera consultó su tercer expediente bajo la montaña en sus brazos y apretó sus delgados labios: —Entonces, usted es el señor Potter, ¿cierto? ¿El hermano del señor Malfoy?

Harry se levantó y llevó su bolso consigo: —Sí, ese soy yo. ¿Cómo está? —cuestionó, la pregunta brotó de él tan rápidamente que se tropezó con las palabras.

Ella lo ignoró, sus ojos pasaban rápidamente sobre el expediente mientras cambiaba las páginas: —Acompáñeme, señor Potter, habitación 309. —Mientras caminaban, subiendo escaleras, pasando pacientes que tosían y miembros de familias que rezaban, ella preguntó—. Puedo preguntar, ¿por qué ustedes tienen diferentes apellidos?

—Fuimos separados —dijo Harry, habiendo pensado esto en aquel interminable viaje en avión—. Fuimos adoptados por familias diferentes, tenemos sus apellidos.

—¿Y por qué su familia adoptiva no está aquí? —preguntó ella, utilizando ese agrio tono suyo.

Harry luchó contra el gruñido en su garganta: —Están en Singapur, con su hija. Ella está enferma. Él está aquí como estudiante de intercambio. No sé nada de las personas con las que se estaba quedando. —Estaba orgulloso de su historia, la había perfeccionado durante las últimas cuatro o cinco horas del vuelo.

La mujer se detuvo abruptamente y lo observó cuidadosamente, como si fuera un detector humano de mentiras. Harry hizo su mejor esfuerzo por parecer inocente, finalmente ella suspiró y le indicó la puerta que él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba enfrente: —Esa de ahí es su habitación. La mayor parte de lo que usted verá es superficial. De hecho, él está haciéndolo muy bien, considerando las cosas —dijo, luciendo pensativa.

Gretchen consultó el expediente de nuevo: —Ayer entró a cirugía para aliviar el sangrado interno. Salió tan bien como se esperaba. Lo trasladamos de la sala crítica y todo parece estar bien con su hermano, señor Potter. Puede que entre y salga de la consciencia, pues está tomando unos analgésicos muy potentes, pero es bienvenido a sentarse con él. En unos cuantos días podrá llevarlo a casa. —Ella lo miró atentamente y se dio cuenta de lo intensamente que Harry había palidecido.

—¿Señor Potter? Tal vez debería sentarse —dijo ella, su tono se suavizó mientras le señalaba un asiento al otro lado del pasillo.

Harry la sorprendió con su respuesta: —No, gracias. Necesito verlo. —Respiró profundamente y la enfermera Leunwick entró con él.

Su mirada cayó sobre la cama, y si no le hubieran dicho que era Draco jamás lo hubiera notado. La mujer junto a él balbuceó mientras silenciosas lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas y sus rodillas se rindieron: —Como le dije, señor Potter, luce mucho peor de lo que es en realidad. No hay nada mal en él que sea permanente. De hecho, la única razón por la que lo mantenemos aquí es debido a la medicación, las cual es estrictamente controlada.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia a los temblorosos hombros de Harry y recuperó parte de su profesionalismo: —El nombre de su doctor es Dian Saduit y sólo diga mi nombre a cualquiera en esta ala y estaré aquí tan rápidamente como sea posible. Lo que sea que necesite, señor Potter. —Hizo una pausa antes de marcharse y dijo suavemente—. Él va a estar bien.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella y Harry se acercó a la cama arrastrándose, sin creerse capaz de soportar su peso si se levantaba de nuevo. El cabello rubio de Draco estaba envuelto en una venda, sólo pedazos de este sobresalían por donde el vendaje se sobreponía. El oxígeno estaba siendo bombeado por sus fosas nasales, un ojo estaba cerrado por la hinchazón y la mejilla debajo de él estaba abultada. Todo ese lado de su rostro tenía un enfermizo color azul. Había un corte limpio sobre su otro ojo y sobre sus labios, y su barbilla tenía un intimidante moretón color negro.

Parecía que no tenía nada roto, unas cuantas marcas tenues de dedos sobre sus brazos y su cuello y el resto estaba cubierto por una delgada bata de hospital y unas ásperas sabanas.

Harry se arrodilló junto a la cama de Draco y presionó un ligero beso sobre su frente, susurrando: —Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto, tanto, tanto, Draco. —Harry pasó sus dedos sobre la frente y la mejilla izquierda del rubio, recorriendo amorosamente todo lo largo de la sedosa piel.

Un ojo gris lloroso e inyectado en sangre se abrió y la voz ronca de Draco preguntó: —¿Harry?

Harry se sentó gentilmente en la cama para que el rubio pudiera verlo y dijo con voz ahogada: —Estoy aquí, hermoso.

Draco le dio una sonrisa e hizo una mueca por el dolor que esto le causó. Y Harry podía verlo ahora. Podía ver las emociones arremolinándose en el ojo abierto de Draco, podía ver la manera en que los labios del rubio se movían para darle una sonrisa que era únicamente para él, podía ver la valentía que asociaba intrínsecamente con Draco: —Viniste —exhaló con incredulidad.

Harry asintió y se mordió el labio: —Claro que vine. ¿Dónde más podría estar?

La mano de Draco buscó la de Harry y el moreno la sostuvo entre ambos para cuidarlo: —Se lo dije —dijo Draco, sonando absurdamente orgulloso—. Le hablé de ti. Que me iba para siempre, ¿y sabes qué, Harry?

Harry negó con la cabeza, pasando los dedos sobre su recientemente liberada mano sobre los lastimados rasgos de Draco una vez más.

Draco tosió y habló, su voz sonaba impresionada: —Gané.

Harry se quedó quieto en estado de shock: —¿Qué?

—Yo gané —reiteró Draco, sonando contento—. Te tengo. Yo gané. Él me vio feliz. Por primera vez en dieciocho años, me vio feliz. Y eso lo aplastó. Él nunca lo sintió, Harry. Ni una sola vez. Estaba celoso y enojado. Trató de sacármelo a golpes, pero falló. Y yo gané. Te tengo.

Todo esto… ¿era por él?: —Draco, yo…

—Estoy cansado, Harry. —Draco lo interrumpió, y para cualquiera sonaría como si fuera a desmayarse de un momento a otro. Le dio a Harry una sonrisa de lado y preguntó con incertidumbre— ¿Te quedas conmigo?

Harry se recostó junto a él, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo o de desconectar accidentalmente los cabes. Draco se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él y Harry envolvió con un brazo su cintura y susurró: —Para siempre.

* * *

><p>Estar en un hospital no era exactamente una experiencia relajante ya que las enfermeras constantemente estaban entrando y saliendo. Ninguna de ellas dijo nada sobre Harry estando en la cama con Draco, lo cual casi siempre hacía, a menos que hubiera salido al pasillo para poner al día a Ron y a Hermione. Ellas simplemente revisaban los signos vitales de Draco y le hacían preguntas en malayo, las cuales él respondía en el mismo idioma, a las seis, ocho y nueve de la mañana. Usualmente ambos se rendían al sueño después de la segunda ronda.<p>

Tres días más tarde Draco ya lucía más como sí mismo. Su cabello estaba suelto y justo tan sedoso como Harry lo había soñado, el moretón alrededor de su ojo se había desvanecido y ya no estaba cerrado por la hinchazón, todavía estaba ese tinte azulado en ese lado de su rostro pero había disminuido considerablemente. La marca negra en su barbilla y labios casi se había ido y ahora podía sonreír más fácilmente.

Harry recorría con las puntas de sus dedos cada centímetro de su rostro reverentemente, mientras Draco cerraba los ojos. El rubio se movió más cerca y Harry apretó su brazo alrededor de su cintura: —¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Draco en voz baja, mientras sus ojos grises estudiaban los rasgos de Harry.

Habían hablado mucho durante los últimos días, sobre todo acerca de cómo era Manado y el último año escolar de Harry, pero nunca sobre lo que había sucedido. El moreno se movió más cerca para que sus pechos estuvieran tocándose y enredó sus piernas, juntándolas: —Alguien del hospital llamó y me dijo lo que había pasado. Ron, Hermione y sus padres ayudaron con el dinero. Tomé un vuelo en dos horas, y casi un día después, te encontré.

Draco mordisqueó su labio inferior y sollozó cuando sus lágrimas hicieron una cascada al bajar por sus mejillas. Enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Harry: —No puedo creerlo… Nunca antes nadie había hecho algo así por mí.

Harry levantó la barbilla de Draco y dijo suavemente, rozando con sus labios los del rubio: —Te lo dije, tú eres mi mundo. —Limpió las lágrimas de Draco, más asustado por eso de lo que había estado por cualquier otra cosa que hubiera visto. Se suponía que Draco era el fuerte y Harry odiaba ver que algo lo rompiera.

Draco asintió después de un momento y presionó sus labios firmemente sobre los del moreno. Los pálidos brazos se apretaron a su alrededor y la boca de Draco se movió contra la suya, Harry abrió sus labios obedientemente cuando la lengua del rubio surgió para enredarse con la suya. Harry gimió cuando Draco se acercó más, su muslo se deslizó entre sus piernas y su erección hizo acto de presencia, hinchada y dura, lista para encontrase con él. No podía creer que hubiera sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin esto.

Un fuerte carraspeo los separó y Harry miró hacia la puerta para encontrar a la enfermera Leunwick parada ahí, golpeteando con su pie y una ceja marrón enarcada: —Con que hermanos, ¿eh?

Harry la siguió fuera, con su corazón en la garganta. Si los supervisores se enteraban que no era un familiar, lo sacarían a patadas. Se retorció las manos y dijo suplicante: —Lo amo. —Miró hacia atrás a la puerta cerrada y dijo sinceramente—. Él es mi familia.

La mujer le dio la espalda y por encima de su hombro le hizo un gesto para que se fuera, diciendo: —Le darán de alta en tres días.

Harry se acercó a ella antes que esta pudiera marcharse y tocó su hombro tentativamente: —Espere, ¿va a decir algo?

Ella se dio la vuelta y arqueó su ceja de nuevo antes de decir desdeñosamente: —¿Sobre dos hermanos pasando tiempo juntos? —Ella se enderezó y alisó su ropa, terminando condescendientemente—. Realmente dudo que a alguien pueda interesarle una conversación tan banal, señor Potter. —Y con eso se alejó airadamente, dejando a Harry con una nueva apreciación de ella.

* * *

><p>La televisión en el cuarto resplandecía con algún tipo de comedia de Indonesia, pero Harry estaba demasiado ocupado admirando el rostro del rubio, el cual ahora conocía más que el suyo propio, habiéndolo trazado constantemente con sus dedos durante los pasados días de la misma forma en que lo haría un hombre ciego. Algunas veces Draco le explicaba lo que estaba pasando mientras Harry lo observaba, pero hoy se contentaban simplemente con recostarse ahí con sus brazos envueltos alrededor del otro.<p>

Dos días habían pasado y habían hecho maravillas por Draco, sólo permanecía el corte sobre su ojo. Los brazos del rubio se apretaron a su alrededor y Harry no estaba seguro de cómo había pasado pero pronto se estaban besando lánguidamente. Cerró los ojos para sentir los suaves labios de Draco sobre los suyos, ninguno de ellos hacía nada para profundizar el beso.

La mano de Draco se deslizó desde la cadera de Harry y su muslo se insinuó entre sus piernas. No fue hasta que la pálida mano se metió en los jeans de Harry y acunó con seguridad el duro pene de Harry, que los ojos de éste se abrieron exponencialmente. Se apartó de la boca de Draco y susurró: —¿Aquí? No podríamos… no podemos… ¡Aquí no, Draco!

Draco sonrió maliciosamente contra sus labios: —Vamos, Harry. Vivamos peligrosamente. —Ambos conocían las posibilidades de que alguien entrara en cualquier momento. Tenían por lo menos cuatro horas a solas antes de que otra enfermera entrara a revisar la temperatura del rubio.

—Draco… —Y Harry no estaba seguro de si estaba reprendiéndolo o rogándole cuando la mano del rubio comenzó a moverse, estableciendo un ritmo lento.

Draco colocó ligeros y castos besos sobre sus labios y exhaló: —Harry. —Su mano se giró y los dedos de Harry se hundieron en su hombro para aferrarse a algo. El moreno empujó contra el puño cerrado de Draco y mantuvo su mirada fija en los determinados ojos grises.

Sus ojos intentaron cerrarse pero los mantuvo abiertos mirando las mejillas hermosamente sonrojadas del rubio incluso cuando su respiración lo hacía temblar. Había una especie de desesperación en el rostro de Draco cuando su ritmo se hizo más rápido y Harry pasó suavemente la mano sobre la frente del rubio manchada de sudor. Draco apretó más y el cuerpo de Harry se arqueó contra el suyo mientras se corría con un grito que fue ahogado por el pálido cuello.

El sudor perlaba la frente de Harry y se deslizaba por sus sienes cuando alejaba el cabello de Draco de sus húmedas mejillas: —¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó Harry, sus dedos avanzaban sobre la bata del rubio.

Draco atrapó su mano justo cuando Harry comenzó a dibujar figuras en el interior de su muslo: —Harry. —tragó saliva sintiéndose nervioso—. Quiero… quiero sentirte. —La confusión del moreno debió ser evidente porque Draco se sonrojó y su voz se atoró un poco cuando aclaró—. Dentro de mí.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto, su polla cambió de flácida a medio dura en una velocidad anormalmente rápida para presionarse torpemente contra el cierre de sus pantalones, el cual Draco nunca había bajado. Se dio cuenta de la vulnerable plegaria en los ojos grises y dijo dulcemente: —Yo quiero, Draco. Créeme, lo _deseo_ pero… ¿y si te lastimo?

Draco lo besó suavemente: —Tú nunca podrías hacerme daño. —Y parecía casi como si se lo estuviera diciendo más a sí mismo que a Harry. Se inclinó y metió la mano bajo el colchón antes de sacar una pequeña botella de crema. Harry negó con la cabeza indulgentemente y Draco le sonrió—. La robé cuando la malhumorada enfermera no estaba mirando.

Harry abrió la boca para preguntarle si estaba seguro, pero sabía que el rubio nunca había tenido dudas acerca de algo, y la cerró. Draco le dio la botella mientras desamarraba su espantosa bata de hospital. Se levantó sobre sus rodillas y la aventó a un lado de su cama.

Harry jadeó y estiró la mano sólo para dejarla flotando sobre el torso desnudo del rubio. Moretones desvaneciéndose estaban esparcidos sobre el pálido pecho. La mano de Draco se acercó para encontrarse con la del moreno y la llevó a su boca, pasando sus labios sobre los nudillos: —Hermosos, ¿no? —dijo Draco, sus ojos estaban desenfocados.

Harry tragó saliva, su garganta de repente estaba muy seca: —¿Cómo es que dices eso, Draco?

Draco trazó el contorno de un moretón, que ya había disminuido a la mitad, cerca de la realzada cicatriz de su pecho: —Por lo que representan. Somos libres, Harry. —Los relucientes ojos grises se encontraron con los del moreno—. Ahora estos son tuyos, porque yo soy tuyo. Son un testimonio de lo que nos costó llegar hasta aquí.

Harry se sentó y colocó sus manos sobre las caderas de Draco, su cara se calentaba y sus ojos bajaron hasta la hermosa polla del rubio. Apartó su mirada con dificultad, y presionó su frente contra la del otro chico y exhaló: —Sí. Hermosos. —Las manos de Draco se deslizaron bajo su camisa con veneración y Harry dijo con voz ronca—. Dios, te he extrañado.

Repentinamente Draco se detuvo y sonrió tiernamente. Se inclinó al frente y puso sus labios sobre la mejilla de Harry: —Nunca más vas a tener que decir esas palabras de nuevo.

Mariposas volaron en el estómago de Harry: —Draco… —Jamás iba a extrañarlo otra vez. Nunca.

La sonrisa de Harry era enorme cuando su novio lo ayudó a quitarse la camisa y los pantalones. Draco lo besó ligeramente y Harry le correspondió a través de su sonrisa, acostando a Draco sobre la cama. Sus manos adoraron cada centímetro de él, todo el tiempo sintiendo como si fuera a estallar de felicidad. Todo lo que siempre había deseado era sentirse cerca, que le importaba a alguien, saber que era amado, y Draco le daba todas esas cosas y mucho más.

Los ojos de Draco lo miraban lujuriosamente y desenroscó la tapa y dejó caer un poco de la fría crema en la palma de Harry. Un parpadeo de vacilación brilló por los ojos de Draco cuando la miró, pero cuando se encontró con los ojos de Harry, se evaporó: —Sólo… —apartó la mirada—. Comienza despacio, ¿está bien?

Harry lo besó: —Tan lento como lo necesites. —Deslizó su mano por los rubios mechones, mientras la otra se movió hacia abajo para cubrir su erección con la crema. Se mordió el labio con fuerza para no correrse incluso con la ligera estimulación y posó la cabeza de su miembro en la entrada de Draco.

Sintió los músculos del rubio tensarse y acarició con sus manos los pálidos muslos, permitiendo que sus dedos pasaran sobre la suave piel y de repente, no pudo evitarlo, sus manos estaban por todas partes no dejando nada sin ser tocado. Draco era suyo. Todo suyo. Y no era nada tan burdo como si fuera su _dueño_. No, sino que Draco se había entregado a él.

La emoción creció en su pecho y se sintió tan increíblemente afortunado que las lágrimas picaron las esquinas de sus ojos antes de que Draco alzara la mano y las alejara. Asintió una vez y Harry empujó tan lento como le fue posible, haciendo una pausa cuando los músculos bajo sus manos saltaron.

El cuerpo entero de Harry se sentía en llamas. Draco era tan apretado que Harry apenas podía respirar. El rubio estaba sonrojado debajo de él y se retorcía empalándose en su polla. Harry gimió y sus dedos se enterraron en los pálidos muslos con fuerza suficiente para marcarlos. Su frente cayó sobre el hombro del rubio y su pecho descendió sobre él. Sólo estaba a medio camino y ya estaba peleando contra su cuerpo para no correrse.

Nunca había sentido algo así. Era más allá de lo increíble, más allá de lo descriptible, completamente más allá de las palabras. La sensación de que algo le faltaba, la que había estado con él durante tanto tiempo como pudo recordar, finalmente osciló y se rompió, dejando de existir. Harry estaba en casa.

Draco se retorció bajando el resto del camino y tras un gemido, Harry estaba enterrado dentro de él. Harry jadeó y se sintió abrumado por lo _íntimo_ que era eso. Lo que Draco le estaba permitiendo… era tan _intenso._

Harry quería decirle a Draco lo mucho que lo amaba y lo admiraba, pero las palabras parecían ser una nimiedad comparadas con lo que estaba sintiendo. _No había_ palabras para lo que esto significaba para Harry, para lo que esto _era_. Bajó la mirada hacia los ojos grises, y lo supo, no importaba, porque el rubio parecía entender. Podrían susurrarse palabras de amor y afecto pero sus acciones lo habían mostrado mucho mejor de lo que sus bocas podrían hacer.

Las piernas de Draco se envolvieron en su cintura y Harry se movió hacia atrás, balanceándose sobre sus temblorosos miembros, y embistió. Draco. Era todo en lo que podía pensar. Cada fantasía de la niñez se cumplió en ese momento y pudo ver la saciedad reflejada en los resplandecientes ojos plateados. Su más grande deseo había llegado a su culminación. Ambos tenían alguien a quien le importaban.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron y jaló a Harry encima de él, gimiendo por las chispas que surgieron entre sus pechos desnudos. El cuerpo entero de Harry estaba zumbando y estaba seguro que podría morir por esto, cada terminación nerviosa latía ferozmente.

La mano de Harry rozó la goteante polla de Draco y el rubio jadeó en voz alta, arqueándose por la acción, enterrando a Harry más profundamente. El nuevo ángulo provocó que Draco se retorciera y gimiera, Harry estaba sollozando por la sensación del rubio empujando contra él, pero no tuvo el suficiente sentido como para avergonzarse, todo lo que sabía era que tener a Draco así de cerca estaba inundando todos sus sentidos.

Si no lo había sabido antes, ahora lo sabía. Nunca lo olvidaría. Incluso si Draco se marchaba de nuevo, lo sabría, podría doler y sufrir, pero el recuerdo de Draco, de esto, nunca podría decaer.

Enterró sus manos en el largo cabello de Draco y el rubio lo jaló hacia abajo por sus propios y gruesos mechones. Harry juntó sus bocas con fuerza, poniendo en ello todo lo que tenía, todo lo que sentía. Los emotivos ojos de Draco se abrieron de golpe y se cerraron con satisfacción cuando tomó el mismo ritmo que Harry.

Ahora Harry lo embestía más salvajemente, perdiendo todo el control que tenía. Estaba tan cerca. Cerca de Draco, cerca de la culminación, cerca de casa.

Harry gimió en la boca de Draco y con una firme mano envolvió la erección del rubio y _apretó._ Draco empujó sus caderas y Harry jadeó, mordiendo el hombro del rubio cuando el ángulo cambió una vez más. Más profundo. Bajó un poco y devoró el pecho del rubio, pasando su lengua sobre las marcas que ahora eran _suyas_, dibujando figuras, arrastrando los dientes sobre los erectos pezones, permitiendo que su boca se abriera y chupara dejando marcas por todo el pálido y desnudo pecho.

Los exuberantes labios rozados y la hermosa boca hicieron lo mismo, abriéndose sobre el cuello brillante de sudor de Harry y su jadeante pecho, y succionó fuertemente.

La mano de Harry se movió más rápido sobre la necesitada carne de Draco y el rubio se corrió con fuerza, enterrando los dientes en donde se unían el cuello y el hombro.

Harry sintió el placer desplegándose en su abdomen y cuando los ojos de Draco se abrieron y lo miraron con adoración, Harry explotó en su interior. Se dejó llevar hasta el final, corriéndose con más fuerza de lo que nunca antes había hecho. Sus brazos temblaban y se rindieron, Harry colapsó encima de Draco.

Su Draco.

La felicidad se disparaba en él mientras puntos blancos danzaban frente a sus ojos y lánguidos dedos recorrían de arriba hacia abajo su espalda resbalosa por el sudor. Volvió su cara hacia el cuello de Draco y felizmente yacería ahí por siempre, mientras las manos del rubio masajeaban su cuero cabelludo y peinaba con sus largos dedos su cabello.

Harry no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo habían estado acostados ahí en un reconfortante silencio, la habitación era sofocante y olía fuertemente a sexo y sudor pero nunca había estado más relajado en su vida. Finalmente se apartó lo suficiente para mirar el radiante rostro de Draco y preguntó cautelosamente: —¿Draco?

—Umm —arrastró la palabra sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Quién fue tu primero? —preguntó Harry, casi demasiado bajo para ser escuchado.

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, considerando los de Harry ferozmente. Brillaban con confianza y amor.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que el rubio abriera los labios, un profundo y oscuro secreto se preparaba para ser derramado por ellos. Podía sentir el aliento que entregaría su silencioso tormento al mundo, el sonido creándose en su pecho. Harry estaba observándolo con ojos de halcón, pero paciente, y cuando Draco miró dentro de los ojos de su salvador las palabras se derritieron.

Finalmente había reunido el coraje para compartirlas, su confianza en Harry era férrea, sólo para notar que estas en realidad no importaban en lo más mínimo.

Se sintió con ganas de reír al darse cuenta. En todo lo que importaba, Harry era su primero.

Sonrió, tal vez de la manera más genuina y abierta que había hecho, y exhaló: —Tú.

El rostro de Harry se quedó en blanco, casi pensativo y como si fuera por una fuerza invisible, sus ojos se abrieron y buscó los de Draco. Su mirada esmeralda resplandeció y Draco vio, no sin cierto alivio, que Harry lo entendía. La voz del chico de cabello oscuro fue baja y tímida, su cara se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa: —Tú también eres el mío.

Harry se acurrucó de nuevo contra el cuerpo de Draco y no pudo evitar sentirse inmensamente especial. Draco pasó su mano de arriba hacia abajo por el bíceps de Harry y bostezó: —¿A dónde quieres ir, Harry? Podemos regresar a Surrey o ir a cualquier parte del mundo. —Draco sonrió ante la mirada interrogante de Harry y dijo en voz baja, besando ligeramente la nariz de Harry—. Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo.

Todo el rostro de Harry relucía de alegría y anunció en voz baja: —Ya estoy en casa, Draco. —Sus ojos habían comenzado a cerrarse lentamente cuando Harry vislumbró el sorprendido rostro de Draco. Lucía ridículamente complacido. Harry se sonrojó y trató de esconderse en el pecho del rubio.

Draco acarició su mejilla y… se echó a reír: —Sabes —dijo, como si fuera un secreto—, ¿alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que… te sonrojas tan adorablemente?

**FIN.**


End file.
